Steamy Neighbors
by Cleeasto
Summary: Sasuke was living in a dorm room with two annoying roommates and was going to get his own apartment until he saw the hot guy from down the hall naked … his roommates weren't that bad … besides the showers in the dorm were very … steamy; yaoi; Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

I've written a lot of stories and read a lot of yaoi, but this is my first time writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and whatever else I may mention along the way.

Summary: Sasuke was living in a dorm room with two annoying roommates and was going to get his own apartment until he saw the hot guy from down the hall naked … his roommates weren't that bad … besides the showers in the dorm were very … steamy

Steamy Neighbors and Handsome Showers

"Suigetsu, turn the music down!" Sasuke yelled at his rocker roommate, who of course just flipped him off. "Suigetsu, I have to study!" Said roommate was lying on his bed, pretending to play the drums in the air.

His roommate grinned evilly and just turned the music up even louder. That was so like that evil punk. It had been just over a month since Sasuke started his first year at college and he kept telling himself that he would get used to having roommates. He was just a freshman and it would take a while to get used to living in the dorms …

"I'LL SMASH THAT STEREO IF YOU DON'T TURN IT DOWN!" Screw it; he was not going to put up with him any longer.

Suigetsu scoffed. "Yeah right, you wouldn't do anything to get in trouble with the university. It would hurt your chance at getting into law school," he said triumphantly and turned the music up even higher.

Sasuke growled. Damn Suigetsu for using the few brain cells he had not killed with drugs right when he had a Polysci midterm. Well, he was not going to get anything done in this room. He got up out of his chair to grab his backpack so he could go to the library, but of course, it was just his luck that he would trip over his other roommate's dumbbells.

"Lee!" He shouted over the music. "Pick up your damn weights!"

Lee, his other roommate, was doing pull-ups in the doorway. He jumped down and ran to pick up the weights, mumbling a quick apology. He was not as purposely annoying as Suigetsu; he could even be nice when he put his mind to it. Lee was just so absent minded that he got on Sasuke's nerves: he always left stuff lying around the room, he never showered after his evening workout, and he always talked animatedly to some girl he was trying to woo on the phone.

Why did he have to live in the dorms anyway? His family certainly had the money to get him a private apartment close to campus, but, no, his brother had convinced his parents that it would be good for his social life for Sasuke to live in the dorms with roommates. He would get his brother back for this.

However, he could not worry about that right now. He had to get some studying in or he would not be able to ace his midterm. He angrily shoved all his books and notes into his backpack and stormed out of the room, turning back just for a moment to return Suigetsu's action from earlier.

Sasuke boarded the campus shuttle with a sigh. He hated studying at the library. It was too quiet and uncomfortable. He couldn't eat or drink there and he always felt like the librarian would jump down his throat for even highlighting something too loudly. But, at the moment, it was his only option. Thankfully, he could now throw himself into his studies and momentarily forget all the craziness going on in his dorm.

Before he realized it, a librarian was tapping him on the shoulder and telling him that the library was closing.

Crap. The library closed at 1am, but the shuttle stopped running at 12pm. He would have to walk a mile alone in the dark through fraternity row. Crap. Crap. Crap. 'I thought I set my cell phone alarm to go off at 11:45,' he mumbled to himself and pulled out his cell phone to see if it had gone off.

Great. Just great. His cell phone had died. If he wasn't careful, he could be next. What was he supposed to do? Unfortunately, he didn't have time to think of a solution because the cranky old librarian was standing over him tapping her foot in annoyance. He shoved all his stuff in his bag and trudged out of the library.

For a while, he just stood out in front of the library, but soon the time and the temperature were wearing him down. He had to get back to his dorm and hope that there were no frat parties going on right now. It was bad enough that he was a freshman, but his evil roommate had spread it around that he was gay. Not that it wasn't true, he just didn't want everyone, especially the fraternity blockheads, to know that.

He contemplated trying to go around the fraternities, but he really did not know the way and it was dark and it would be even worse to get lost … maybe. Oh well, he would just have to suck it up and start walking. As he approached fraternity row, he heard the telltale signs of some kind of party telling him that his luck sucked. He froze.

Sasuke recognized this fraternity. Lee had told them a bit about it. It was the fraternity most of the jocks joined. Lee would probably join next semester and he was probably at that party right now. Unfortunately, Lee had also told him to avoid them because they were notoriously gay bashers.

Sasuke contemplated the danger of getting lost versus going past the frat party … and decided that at least the frat boys wouldn't do anything too dangerous that would risk their charter and their scholarships. It was a close choice though.

He tried to walk on the opposite side of the street from the house that he saw all the people partying at, but of course some drunk jocks were playing ball in the middle of the street and spotted him walking by.

"Hey there sweetheart," one chimed mockingly. "Surprised to see you walking so straight. What? No one want to ride that ass tonight?"

Sasuke kept walking. He had to walk quickly, but if it looked like he was running, they would just chase him and beat him up.

"Aw," he heard another voice pipe up, "You must not be his type, Yoroi. He needs someone to help him paint his nails and talk about his feelings."

"Hey, hey, hey, were you goin' cutie," another muscle head called. "I don't usually swing that way, but a hole is a hole and I need something to stick my dick in tonight."

'Could you be any more crude?' Sasuke thought as he continued to walk away, quickening his pace just a bit.

"Sounds like you finally have a taker for that little ass of yours, cutie."

"Ooooh, I've never seen a guy take it up the ass. Mind if we watch, Zaku?"

"Maybe you should just join in."

Sasuke made a mistake and looked back for just a moment. Seeing the group of large, extremely drunk jocks spooked Sasuke into running and the second he did, the group started chasing him.

"Oh, I like 'em feisty!"

Sasuke ran through the group of people fairly easily. Most of the party members were too drunk to react quickly enough to block his path.

"You'd think he'd be slower 'cause of being pounded in the ass so much."

He may not be a muscle head, but he was in pretty good shape.

"Probably doesn't have a big ol' dick weighing him down."

He was too far ahead to be caught.

Unfortunately, one of the guys chasing him noticed that and decided to try a different tactic.

Sasuke was only faintly aware of some stinging sensation on his arms and legs.

Run. He just had to keep running.

The sound of people chasing him was fading, but he did not stop until he had raced into his dorm room and locked the building door behind him.

His lungs were on fire. He had not stopped to think about how exhausted he was. Adrenaline was an amazing little hormone; however, it was beginning to wear off. As his heartbeat slowed down, he suddenly became highly aware of blood seeping down his shirt. Thinking back, he realized those goons had started throwing rocks and broken bottles at him.

Sasuke sighed. For once, his luck did not completely screw him over. At least, they did not catch him. With another sigh, he trudged upstairs towards his bedroom. As he reached his room, he heard Suigetsu's music still blasting from the other side of the door … and he snapped.

He stormed into the room, causing Suigetsu to look up at him. Without warning, he walked over to Suigetsu's desk, picked up his stereo system, and slammed it down the bedpost just next to Suigetsu's head.

"What the hell …"

"LOOK AT ME!" Sasuke snapped cutting Suigetsu off. "I GOT BEAT UP AND NEARLY RAPED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THE STEREO AND I WILL HAVE MY LAWYERS CHARGE YOU WITH RAPE! DON'T MESS WITH ME OR I WILL USE ALL OF MY POWER AS AN UCHIHA TO BURY YOU!"

Suigetsu seemed to be frozen by Sasuke's outburst. 'Good,' Sasuke thought. He snorted and dropped his bag onto his bed. After grabbing a fresh set of clothes, he headed to the men's communal bathroom across the hall for a shower.

For a long time, he just let the water fall over his body, no soap, no scrubbing, just falling water. Eventually, he washed off his body probably more times than he needed. Stupid jerks. He just had to let all of this go for the next 24 hours so he can focus on his midterm. When his hands started wrinkling, he turned off the water and just stood, leaning against the back wall of the shower.

As the air around him began to cool his skin, he was able to figuratively cool down his mind. After his midterm, he was going to force his parents to get him his own apartment. He would use this instance as blackmail if he had to, but he was getting out of this dorm. Screw socialization. He just wanted to get through his college years quickly and quietly so he could start working in the family business and prove that he was a better than his smug older brother.

Some time later (how long Sasuke wasn't sure), someone opened the shower curtain. Wow, not just any someone but the hottest someone Sasuke had ever seen. A hot someone who was completely naked: body just tan enough not to look tacky, hair blonde enough to be natural, eyes so blue they were like a pane of glass, and such great muscles … oh, and one very large appendage down below with … was that a piercing …

Uh oh .. his own little appendage was getting bigger and was in plain sight for the man to see.

"I … I'm sorry," the guy stuttered. "I didn't think anyone would be in here so late. The water wasn't running …" The guy's gorgeous blue eyes started drifting downward.

"It's okay!" Sasuke snapped, trying to draw the guy's eyes back to his face before he noticed the state he was in. The guy did look back up, but Sasuke wasn't sure if it was before he saw anything. "I was just finishing up. You can have me … it .. the shower in a minute."

The man stared at him. "Woah," he exclaimed suddenly, "What happened to your arms?" He reached forward and gently ran his hand along Sasuke's arms.

"N..nothing," Sasuke stammered. What was he doing? He had never gotten this flustered over a guy before.

"This isn't nothing," he said softly. "My Grandmother is a doctor and taught me quite a bit about medicine. We need to patch those scratches up quickly. What caused them? Metal. Wood. Glass. How clean do you think the things were that cut you?"

"I … I … you don't need to worry. I just cleaned them off," Sasuke supplied.

"Just with regular shower soap, I'm assuming," he reasoned. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and tugged at it gently. "Come on. I have a med kit in my dorm room. It's top of the line, given to me by my grandmother."

"No," Sasuke said politely, puling his hand back, "I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern."

The guy growled. Growled at him. Like a dog. "Stop being a bastard," he snapped. He strode forward and grabbed Sasuke around the waist and threw him over his shoulder. "Sit still, bastard," he said, patting Sasuke's ass as he walked out of the bathroom, "My grandmother drilled into me to never leave a wounded person untreated, no matter how annoying or basterdy they are."

"Put me down!" Sasuke screamed. Oh great. His brain may not have found this situation fun, but his little head seemed very pleased at the situation.

"Oh," the man said suddenly and stopped walking. "Hmm… it seems you do not hate the situation as much as you claim."

Perfect. This was the perfect ending to an absolutely _fantastic_ day. All he could do was lie there across the guy's shoulder in embarrassment.

The guy started walking again. He opened up a door three doors down from Sasuke's own room, but Sasuke did not have too much time to look at the room as he was abruptly dumped onto a bed with his penis sticking straight up towards the hot stranger.

"Hmm…. " the man hummed thoughtfully. "This could be a problem," he continued and poked at Sasuke's manhood.

"Ooo …" Sasuke moaned accidentally. He quickly slapped his left hand over his mouth and tried to push away the man's hand with his right.

"This is strictly medicinal," the man said and then grabbed Sasuke's shaft roughly. By now, Sasuke was in too much pleasure to resist. It only took an embarrassingly few pumps from the man's large hands before Sasuke was exploding all over the stranger.

He had not climaxed this quickly since his first time touching himself. This had to be the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him. He sat up quickly and shoved the man away as hard as he could; however, he was not able to move the large man.

"Naruto," the man said softly.

Sasuke looked up into his face. The man seemed genuinely … concerned about him.

"My name is Naruto," the man, now known as Naruto, clarified. "I should probably have said that first …" he trailed off, rubbing his head awkwardly. "I .. uh … I'm sorry I did that … I just … I didn't mean to … do … that when I picked you up. I really did just want to clean up and wrap your cuts."

Sasuke's eyes darkened and began to fill with moisture. "You want to know how I got these," Sasuke whispered harshly. "Some lunk head, fraternity jocks were throwing rocks and beer bottles at me because I'm ga~ay!" Sasuke yelled with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Oh crap," Naruto said. "I'm so sorry … about what they did … about what I did … I didn't know." 

"Leave me alone," Sasuke said and shoved Naruto away again. However, Naruto just pushed Sasuke's arms back on the bed.

"I'm gay, too," Naruto said in a strong, steady voice. "I never thought you were, so I thought you wouldn't mind me quickly taking care of your little problem. I'm really sorry."

Sasuke's mouth suddenly went dry. He never dreamed that this hot guy was gay. The guys he was attracted to never seemed to be gay as well. "Why didn't you think I was gay?"

Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I mean," Sasuke continued, "most people always just assume I am gay anyway because of the way I look."

"You mean absolutely gorgeous," Naruto said with a mischievous look.

"No *cough* no," Sasuke choked. "Most people think I look feminine and automatically assume I am gay. Why didn't you?" 

"Because the people I am attracted to never seem to be gay," Naruto said with a shrug.

"Uh … I … uh … " Sasuke was at a complete loss for words. He had to get out of here. Catching Naruto off-guard, Sasuke burst out of the room and ran down the hallway to his room.

Sasuke looked around his room absently and vaguely noticed Suigetsu still lying on his bed, though the stereo had been cleaned up. He just wanted to get this day over with. Collapsing on his bed, he just pulled his blanket over his still naked body and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of … just everything.

The next morning, Sasuke was shaken awake by someone, who upon opening his eyes was revealed to be Lee.

"Sasuke, you're alarm went off about a half hour ago," he said.

"WHAT!" Sasuke snapped. "Why didn't you wake me up a half an hour ago?"

"Well, I was just about to leave for my morning jog," he explained. "I had already warmed up and stretched and I couldn't risk waking you up and letting my heart rate drop below my target."

"LEE!" Sasuke yelled. Thankfully, he always set his alarm much earlier than he needed to leave just for unforeseen problems like this. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed and .. ugh … his blanket stuck to him. He hadn't washed himself off last night after … the incident and now he was reminded of it.

"Didn't you have a test today or something?" Lee asked.

That's right. He had to get dressed and get to his polysci midterm. He checked the clock on his desk. Good. He still had an hour to get to campus, which means he had twenty minutes to get ready before he had to run and catch the shuttle. He grabbed a pair of boxers and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

Of course, who should be waiting in front of the showers, but Naruto, the dream/nightmare from last night. At least, he was fully clothed this time.

"Hey," he groaned out quietly.

"Ugh, I can't deal with you right now," Sasuke snapped. "I have a midterm in an hour that I can not afford to miss or be distracted from."

Naruto's head drooped sadly.

"But," Sasuke found himself saying before he realized it, "I'll talk to you afterwards. I know where your room is after all."

Naruto smiled widely, while Sasuke was still trying to figure out why he had said that. "Okay," Naruto exclaimed happily. "See ya, cutie."

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke snapped, remembering last night.

"Sorry," Naruto said surprised. "Okay, not a cutie. How about 'beautiful'?"

"Whatever," Sasuke snapped and pushed past Naruto to the shower he had left his clothes in last night.

"Kay," he heard Naruto shout from outside the shower. "Bye, Beautiful."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he turned on the water. After a quick shower, Sasuke gathered up his books and notes and headed for the shuttle. Within minutes, he was seated in his lecture hall ready to take his midterm.

Naturally, he breezed through his midterm and was the first one finished. It had always been a strength of his to shut out the world whenever he needed to focus on something. However, now that the midterm was over, he had nothing else to think about besides the events of last night.

PROS:  
-He had gotten to study enough

-Suigetsu was now scared of him

-He had met a hot guy

CONS:  
-Suigetsu had pissed him off before he scared him

-He had tripped over Lee's weights, probably broke a toe

-He had to study in the library

-The librarian was pissed at him

-He missed the last shuttle

-He had to walk home in the dark

-Fraternity lunk heads had mocked him

-One wanted to rape him

-He was chased and attacked by said lunk heads

-He had met a hot guy who had practically raped him

… Well, he was not sure if that last one was a pro or a con. Ugh … and he had said he would talk to the guy again tonight. Right now, he had no idea what to do about that guy. Sure, he was hot as hell, but he had dragged him into his room and practically raped him … which was also hot as hell.

What was he going to do? He had just met the guy. Was he really ready to … to what … date him or just be friends or just be sex friends?

He needed coffee. As coffee was such a popular drink amongst college students, there were three starbucks on campus. Sasuke strode into one of the shops and ordered a huge cup of coffee.

After the caffeine buzz started affecting him, he decided he might as well just go talk to the guy and see what happened. It had been a long time since he had been in a relationship and he had never been this physically attracted to anyone before in his life. However, as the campus shuttle approached his stop, he just could not get out of the bus.

Sasuke watched his dorm room disappear from the back window of the bus. He rode the bus around and around for hours each time making it just a little further up towards the front of the bus. The next time the bus came to his stop the bus driver closed the doors before anyone else could get on the bus after everyone else got off the bus.

"Hey, kid," the guy said to Sasuke, who was now alone on the shuttle. "Are you going to get off or not?" 

Sasuke glared at the man. "What do you care?"

"It's annoying seeing you moping in my rear view mirror," the man snapped. "Whatever crap is going on in your life, you need to deal with it somewhere else besides my bus. Get off!"

Sasuke's glare hardened, but he stormed off the bus. The students waiting to get on the bus stared at him, which only made Sasuke even more angry and embarrassed, but that anger carried him to Naruto's door without any further delay. He pounded angrily on the door.

Naruto opened the door widely, barely catching Sasuke's hand, which was about to bang on the door once more. "Woah, there," Naruto exclaimed in surprise. "Nice to see you again, Beautiful."

"So …" Sasuke said with a slight glare.

"So …" Naruto echoed.

*sigh* First chapter done. Thanks for reading! Please Review! Reviews help the writing go faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the nice reviews. I am going to try to update every Thursday/Friday depending on how much homework I have to do. I already have the first couple chapters written, so you will at least be getting weekly updates for about a month.

~~Sexy Mishaps and Sweet Sleep~~

"Where's your roommate?" Sasuke asked as he entered Naruto's dorm room. He was desperate for something to say to Naruto; something that would not embarrass him too much.

"He's never here," Naruto answered. "He practically lives with his girlfriend, but his parents would kill him if they found out. So, he signed up for a dorm room and makes a show of paying the bill every month. He basically only comes here when his parents visit, so he can pretend to be living in the dorms. It's a sweet deal for me, really. I get the discount of a roommate with the privileges of my own room and all I have to do is help convince his parents that he actually lives here."

Sasuke snorted. "Why couldn't I have gotten him for a roommate instead of a punk rocker and an airhead jock?" he asked absently. He was glad for the fairly safe neutral topic.

"Ah, so you're one of the freshman that lives in that room," Naruto acknowledged.

"That room?" Sasuke asked, raising one eyebrow.

"As you said, your roommates aren't exactly quiet or unnoticeable. Everyone in the dorm knows about _that_ room," Naruto explained. "The room that always smells like a dirty laundry basket and is always emanating that horrible music at eardrum busting volume. Though, I had no idea someone like you lived with them."

"Someone like me?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Well, you seem normal enough," Naruto said slowly. "Your room has gotten the reputation as the freak-room." He shrugged.

"I'm gay," Sasuke returned plainly. "Isn't that cause to call me a freak?"

Naruto glared. "Of course not," he snapped. "Do you think I'm a freak? I'm gay, too, remember?"

"No," Sasuke mumbled quietly.

Naruto sighed. "You shouldn't listen to the words of crazy homophobes, especially to determine your own self-worth," Naruto said vehemently. "I learned a long time ago to just ignore narrow-minded people, who try to belittle me."

"That's easy for someone like you," Sasuke snapped.

"What does that mean?" Naruto snapped back.

"You're big and strong and could handle yourself in a fight. I …" Sasuke paused. "I … Do you know what those "narrow-minded" "homophobes" do to people like me?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment. "I do know," Naruto said quietly. "I wasn't always strong. I became strong to fight people like that because I wouldn't let them determine the course of _MY_ life … man," Naruto put a hand over his eyes, "How did we get into such a serious conversation like this?"

"You started it," Sasuke mumbled.

"No you started it," Naruto said back, then stopped himself. "Argh … I am not getting into a 'who started it' fight with you. That is so not the right way to start a relationship."

Sasuke snorted. "But jerking me off is the right way?"

"That was an accident," Naruto huffed, blushing.

"How do you accidentally do that?" 

"The same way you accidentally get a hard on in front of a stranger," Naruto quipped.

They both fell silent. Neither had expected their conversation to go quite like this. Sasuke distracted himself by looking around the room. It really did look like only one person lived here. Although there were two sets of furniture, only one looked lived in. Sure, there were things set up on the other set of furniture, but it looked more like a set up for a magazine and not the actual set up of a college guy.

However, Naruto's furniture certainly looked used. His desk was a mess, clothes were practically bursting out of his closet, and his bed, which Sasuke was now sitting on, was rumpled and worn. Despite usually being a neat freak, Sasuke preferred Naruto's stuff because it made him feel like there was an actual person living in the room.

At the same time, Naruto was examining Sasuke. Why had he done that to Sasuke? Even for a straight-forward guy like him, he had been a little too bold, but, dammit, the guy had just looked too sexy. He couldn't help himself. The guy was just his type: small and cute, but feisty and strong-willed. Plus, he had always had a thing for Asians; they were just so cute with their dark bluish hair and piercing black eyes. And, this guy was the ideal of that stereotype.

Suddenly, Naruto frowned. "What is your name anyway, Beautiful?" he asked, realizing he did not even know that.

Staring hard, Sasuke tried to decide whether or not to answer that. At the question, all of his insecurities about the situation came back and he was not sure if he really wanted to start a relationship, friendly or more, with this guy, with Naruto. 'Well,' he thought with a sigh, 'I do know his name. I guess it is only fair that I give him mine.'

"Sasuke," he said finally.

"Sasuke what?" Naruto urged.

"You first," Sasuke snapped back. "Naruto what?"

"Uzumaki. You?" 

"… Uchiha."

"Cool," Naruto said awkwardly.

"Cool?" Sasuke chuckled. "My last name is cool?"

"Uh … yeah … I guess," Naruto stammered. "It's a … cool last name … and all that."

At that, Sasuke started laughing outright and soon Naruto was joining him. It was an awkward, time killing laugh session, but it was good for both of them. It allowed them to relax a little, especially after the disastrous turn their conversation had initially taken.

As their laughter died down, they just stared at each other in a somewhat comfortable silence. Despite the friction between them, they seemed to have fairly good chemistry. After another moment, Naruto reached out and gently touched Sasuke's arm.

"I can still clean and wrap those cuts if you want," he said softly. "I kind of feel bad that I let my hormones get the better of me last night, which prevented me from treating you cuts like I said I would."

Sasuke almost said 'no', but then decided he wouldn't really mind that. "Sure," he mumbled. "I guess." If he was willing to come this far to get to know this guy, he might as well follow through.

"Okay … um, then take of your shirt," Naruto said, trying to keep his voice as level as possible. "Are there any cuts on your legs?"

Sasuke smirked. He stood up and positioned himself in front of Naruto. He sensually lifted his shirt over his head, leaving Naruto face to face with his bare chest. Naruto breathed in heavily.

"I *gulp* I'll go .. go get the med kit," Naruto said quickly and practically bolted out of his skin to get away from Sasuke. As he crouched down at the bottom of his closet, he heard a zipping sound. He gulped again. He grabbed the med kit and turned around, finding his face right in front of Sasuke's now very bare legs.H

Naruto tried to look up to Sasuke's face, but of course, between the legs and the head was another head that was starting to swell. He gulped yet again.

"Patch me up, doctor," Sasuke said sexily. In the back of his mind, a small part of his brain was trying to tell him not to do this because he was only trying to feel better about being harassed last night and Naruto had accepted him, but it was not strong enough to override the pleasure that was already starting to grow in him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and pulled it slightly closer to him, near a certain sexual organ, before roughly pulling him up off the ground. He backed away slowly, moving his hands down to Naruto's arms and pulling him along with him gently. It didn't take much force to move the pliant Naruto.

Eventually, they reached Naruto's bed, where Sasuke let go of Naruto to climb on the bed. He spread his arms and legs out to allow Naruto better access to his … cuts.

Naruto dropped his med kit, which clattered loudly to the floor. He tried to reach down and pick it up, but he found it difficult to do because he could not take his eyes away from Sasuke to look at the mess on the floor. "Ow," Naruto snapped, finally looking down when his fingers bumped against the scissors of his med kit. He finished gathering up the stuff that had fallen out of his kit.

With several deep breaths, he finally stood up and faced Sasuke, then abruptly looked away. There was no way he could do this without … doing something else that he really did not want to do yet … well, should not do yet.

He quickly pulled out the antibacterial wipes from the kit and started wiping down Sasuke's body, desperately trying not to look at it too much. "Sit up, so I can get your back," Naruto said absently. He continued to wipe off the cuts as quickly as he could. Touching Sasuke was really getting hard on him. Sasuke hissed in pain when Naruto wiped over a particularly deep cut. "Sorry," Naruto mumbled quietly but sincerely. "I'm almost done."

"So soon," Sasuke chimed.

Naruto decided that anything he said would just lead to more problems, so in a rare move, he actually decided to keep silent. He quickly pulled out bandages and stuck them over all the cuts. "I'll have to get more bandaids," Naruto said. "You are going to have to change all these bandages at least once a day, preferably two or three."

"You'll have to help me," Sasuke returned. "I can't reach some of the cuts on my back."

"Dammit!" Naruto exclaimed, turning away and slamming his hands on his desk. Sasuke flinched slightly. "You … you can't do … that."

"What?" Sasuke asked innocently. He stood up and walked behind Naruto. He wrapped his arms around him. He blew in his ear. And, was abruptly shoved on the floor.

"That," Naruto mumbled as he paced back and forth in front of the disgruntled Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke asked huskily. "You're gay. I'm gay. I'm sure we could both use the release."

"No!" Naruto snapped.

"Not interested in me?" Sasuke asked, approaching Naruto once more. "I don't believe that. You're body seems to be saying otherwise." He grabbed Naruto's crotch to emphasize his point.

Once again, Sasuke was shoved away roughly. "Oh, come on," Sasuke snapped angrily. "Can you honestly say you are not interested in me?"

"Yes! I mean, NO! I mean I am interested in you, really interested, which is why we can't do this!" Naruto snapped back. He started growling and rubbing his head in frustration.

"What are you saying!" Sasuke was pissed now. No one had ever turned him down. In fact, he was usually the one being chased. Before this, he could get any guy he wanted or any girl for that matter and there were plenty of guys and girls chasing after him.

"Argh … you are so frustrating, bastard," Naruto fumed. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I had a plan. I was going to let you into my room, learn your name, get to know a bit about you, fix you up, and then … and then … then … "

"What?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I wanted to ask you out!" Naruto yelled. "I still want to go out with you," he said quieter. "But, you are acting different than normal. You're eyes are all buggin' out and you seem unfocused and … well, unusually horny, even for a gay guy."

"You don't know anything about me! How do you know I am acting different than normal? You don't know what it means for me to act normal. What if this is how I really am? Do you still want to go out with me?" Sasuke was panting by the time he finished his rant and dammit, his eyes were starting to water.

Naruto reached out and rubbed a tear that had started to fall out of Sasuke's eyes. "See," he said softly. "This is what I mean. You go from seducing to yelling to sobbing in seconds. That is not normal … or healthy.

"Hearing about your loud and annoying roommates and what you said before about a test today, I'm guessing a midterm, I think you are probably suffering from a severe lack of sleep, which can really make the mind go crazy, especially when you were faced with that incident last night that caused all these cuts. I don't want you to wake up, well rested, a few days from now and regret what you are doing right now. You'll never forgive me and then I won't stand a chance with you."

After his little speech, Naruto was more in control of himself. He walked back over to his bed and grabbed Sasuke's clothes. "Here," he said throwing them at Sasuke. "Why don't you put these back on and get some sleep? You can borrow my roommate's bed. The sheets have never been used since they are just for show. I'll … I'll go take a walk or something. Just get some sleep."

Naruto grabbed his keys and wallet off his desk and rushed out of the room, leaving a bewildered and emotional Sasuke behind him.

Sasuke rubbed at his eyes angrily. This was all too confusing. Maybe he was suffering from fatigue; he couldn't think straight. Right now, a good nap didn't sound like a bad idea. He climbed into the bed across from Naruto's after putting on his clothes. Maybe he _was_ acting a little bit weird. Normally, he would never go to sleep in a stranger's room, especially one he had just tried to seduce. He sighed as he eased himself down into the bed. He would just blame this all on lack of sleep later.

Naruto was thankful that it was cold outside; he certainly needed it. That was a crazy situation that he had just walked away from. He could not believe he had been seduced by an absolutely sexy guy, who just happened to live in the same dorm as him, who just happened to be gay, and who just happened to be his type.

He was so close to giving up all his restraint and jumping the seemingly willing guy right then and there. It had been torture to clean and bandage his body. He really should not have agreed to do that. Although, he never expected the guy to strip off all his clothing and practical throw himself at him, especially after how cold he had acted last night.

When he had said it, he had not really believed in that whole 'acting different than normal' nonsense, but the more he started to b.s. Sasuke, the more he started to believe it himself. Sasuke really was acting like a horny, drunk guy and since he didn't smell any alcohol on him or see any of the other signs of alcohol, maybe Sasuke really was suffering from lack of sleep. It wasn't that unusual for a college student around this time of the semester, which was when most professors gave out their midterm exams, especially freshman that weren't used to the stress.

Naruto took a deep breath of the cool evening air and looked around him. Somehow he had found his way to fraternity row. This was the route to campus. He had walked it literally a hundred times over his three years at this school. Unlike Sasuke, he was a third year, but since he had changed his major so many times, he had just as many years left in school as a freshman.

Crunch. Naruto looked down on to see what he had stepped on. It was some glass, probably from a beer bottle since he was on fraternity row. Although, he was pretty far from the house that was having the party last night. Then, he remembered what Sasuke had told him last night: "Some lunk head, fraternity jocks were throwing rocks and beer bottles at me."

Suddenly, he was pissed. Naruto knew what it felt like to be bullied for his orientation. Sure, eventually, he had gotten strong enough to defend himself, but he had gone through a lot of pain before he had started growing. And, even still, he never flaunted the fact that he was gay in front of people he knew to be homophobes.

He kicked a piece of the broken bottle angrily. He really hated bullies. There was no way he would ever let Sasuke be bullied like that again.

"Hey," Naruto called to a guy he saw walking out of the frat house. "Hey, you." He jogged over to the guy.

"Wassha wan'?" the guy slurred.

"I heard you guys caught a homo walking by here last night," he said casually.

"Shat … rit," the guy answered completely smashed. "Cot dat cutie tryin' shneak by. Ran 'coz *burb* coz he 'fraid of gettin' banged by real man … " The guy grabbed his crotch, but the movement made him lose his already shaky balance and he toppled over. "We 'hic we … got 'im goo … 'hic."

Naruto glared. "I'll get you later," he growled quietly. "When you aren't numb from beer and can feel every ounce of pain."

"hehehehe … cooooool … 'hic," the guy feel over on onto the floor as he tried to stand up off the floor.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What's your name? I want to know the name of the guy who got the homo," Naruto said. It was so easy to trick a drunk man.

"Za ... 'hic … ZZZZZZzza .. zak … uuuu 'hic Ab 'hic Abuabuabuabu … Abu … mi," the guy managed to force out with alcohol thick breath.

Naruto furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what the guy had said. "Zaku Abu … mi?"

"Uh 'hic huh *burp* 'hic," the guy nodded.

"Okay, thanks," he said with a frown. He patted the guys head absently, then punched him across the face. "Oops, I guess I couldn't wait."

Naruto burned the name into his brain as he walked away from the now unconscious man. This walk was beneficial in many ways. Time to do a little research.

When Sasuke woke up, everything was dark. The sun had gone down and he had gone asleep before there was a need to turn on the light. He rolled lazily out of bed and headed towards the light switch on the other side of the room. As he came to where the light switch should have been, he ran into a … desk.

"What the hell?" he snapped, rubbing his stomach where he had hit the side of the desk. He felt his way around the desk until he found the wall and then followed the wall away from the desk until his fingers brushed over a light switch, which he turned on.

As the light flooded the room, he realized it was not his room at all. After a minute, his mind cleared from the haze of sleep and he remembered that he had fallen asleep in Naruto's room after … after …

"Oh my god, did I really do that?" he groaned. He slumped to the ground as the full weight of what he had done earlier sunk into him. Could lack of sleep really be the only reason he did that? He grabbed his head and began shaking it frantically. How could he do that? How could he do that? How could he DO THAT?

At least, Naruto had stopped him. Sasuke stopped moving. Naruto had stopped him. Sasuke smiled slowly. Naruto had been concerned enough to notice something was wrong and decent enough to stop him from doing something he would regret.

'Ugh, but how can I ever face him again after this?' Sasuke thought in embarrassment. He had finally met a decent gay guy that was not only hot, but also nice, and he had gone and made a fool of himself.

He had to get out of here. He had to get out of here before Naruto came back here. Of course, the thought that he lived just a few doors done, which Naruto now knew, did not seem to cross his mind.

He jumped up and ran out the door, but as he turned to head towards his room, who should be sitting there but the very man he was running from.

"Hey," Naruto called. "I didn't want to wake you, so I figured I would just wait out here until you woke up. How did you sleep? Are you feeling better?" He stood up. "Ow, I'm getting too old to sleep like that." He bent his arched his back and stretched his arms.

Sasuke just stared at his feet; he could not look him in the eyes.

Naruto smiled widely. Sasuke was acting so cute, being all shy and blushing. "So, I guess you like me?" Naruto teased and his grin widen even further as Sasuke's face got even redder. "At least, your little guy seems to like me a whole lot." Naruto could practically see the steam coming off of Sasuke's heated face.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said, deciding it was time to put Sasuke out of his misery. "You really must have been tired. You've been asleep for nearly 18 hours now. A person doesn't sleep that long without being really exhausted, exhausted enough not to be able to think straight, and I'm sure that little encounter with the frat boys didn't help your mindset at all."

Naruto reached his hand up to touch Sasuke's shoulder comfortingly, but Sasuke flinched away nervously.

"Seriously," Naruto chimed cheerfully, "I won't think any less of you for what you did yesterday. I was flattered, really. When I saw you in the shower two nights ago looking so … so broken, I really wanted to get to know you and see if there was anything I could do to help you."

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "At first, I honestly didn't have any ulterior motives for bringing you to my room that night. I just wanted to help," he said softly.

"But," he continued, "when I saw your … your problem and you being just my type … I just couldn't help myself. Then, you told me you were gay and I got hopeful. Then, you told me about being harassed and I got protective. Then, you ran away and I got curious."

"You just made my head spin and I had to learn more about you," Naruto finished in a whisper. "So," he started up stronger, "What do you say? Wanna try and go out with me?" 

Naruto stepped closer and whispered in his ear, "Beautiful?"

Sasuke backed away and clamped a hand over the ear. After that, he was finally able to look up at Naruto, but his eyes were wide and confused. Naruto smiled widely in an attempt to be comforting.

This was getting crazy. Sasuke's head was spinning. Embarrassment was still the dominant emotion he was feeling, but he did really like this guy. Could he really forget about what had happened last night and hang out with Naruto normally, without feeling completely foolish?

"Come on, Beautiful," Naruto spoke up after Sasuke still did not say anything. "If the only thing holding you back is what happened last night, you have no reason to refuse as far as I am concerned. Let's forget about everything that happened so far and start over."

"Hi," he said with a huge smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I think you are absolutely adorable. Do you want to go out with me?"

"Okay," Sasuke said softly, but could no longer look him in the eye.

~~To be continued~~ 

Please review and let me know what you think. I love to hear your ideas about the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the positive reviews. I hope it can continue to get better.

In this chapter, it's first date time. I hope it turned out well. I had a bit of trouble trying to figure out what they should do.

~~First Dates and Unlucky Surprises~~

It was Friday night and Sasuke had to get ready for his very first college date. He was more nervous than he had ever been. What was he going to wear?

Normally, he wouldn't worry about it too much; he would just throw on something tight and sexy. But, things were different with Naruto. Sure, Naruto had said to forget about all the awkward things that had happened, but it was not that easy for him. He did have an exceptional memory after all: photographic and cinematic.

Besides, he was not sure he really wanted to forget. Yes, it was perhaps the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life; however, it had also allowed him to meet a great guy. After his first couple of months of college passing by without so much as a drink with a hot guy, Sasuke had started to lose hope in every finding a good guy to date.

Though now he had a dilemma. Should he really dress sexy after what had happened between them? Normally, you would meet someone dressed in casual clothing and then wear something sexy on a date.

Things had kind have started backwards for them. They met naked and were now going on a date fully clothed. Did that mean he should wear something casual? Or, would that make Naruto lose interest in him?

The one good thing about today was that Suigetsu had gone over to stay with some friends for the weekend and Lee was at an out-of-state match, so he had the room all to himself. And, after dumping all of their stuff onto their respective desks, the place was actually starting to look like a room for humans instead of a pen for pigs.

Because of their absence, he had been able to catch up on all the sleep he had lost because of them and because of his midterms. He felt absolutely refreshed and his mind was completely clear now.

'Maybe layers are the way to go,' he thought absently. He could wear form-fighting, but not overly tight jeans and he could wear a tight sweater under a more loose button-up shirt. If Naruto was more dressed up, he could just take off the button-up shirt to reveal a sexy shirt underneath.

Sasuke had just barely finished buttoning his last button when there was a knock on his door. He quickly shoved his wallet and his keys into his jeans pocket and ran to open the door.

"Hi," Sasuke said opening the door.

"Wow," he blurted out before he could stop himself. Who could blame him? Naruto looked so hot. He had a tight black sweater on with a sleeveless orange sweatshirt over it. On his legs, he was wearing some loose dark jeans that seemed worn and ragged, but still looked absolutely amazing.

This was really the first time he had really gotten a good look at Naruto's face. He had several peircings in his ears that Sasuke had not noticed before. Sometimes, ear rings could look really weird on guys, but Naruto pulled them off incredibly. Sasuke found himself wondering if Naruto had any other interesting features that he had missed.

Naruto chuckled. "Wow to you too, Beautiful," he said lightly.

"You really have to stop calling me that," Sasuke mumbled awkwardly. It felt weird to be called 'beautiful' all the time.

"Pretty? Adorable? Sweetheart? Gorgeous? Handsome?" Naruto asked, counting each one off on his finger. "Any of those sound better?"

"Isn't it a little too soon for pet names?" Sasuke snapped in annoyance.

"No way, bastard," Naruto said and stuck out his tongue. "How's that, bastard? Is that better, bastard?"

"Shut up, idiot, or you can date the other side of this door," Sasuke countered. He attempted to slam the door shut, but Naruto reached out and caught it.

"Do we really have to fight before we have even had a chance to be a couple?" Naruto whined.

"It's your fault," Sasuke pouted.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said. It would probably not be in his best interest to say what he was really thinking: 'you are so cute when you pout like that.' Sasuke had a nasty habit of running away when he got too flustered. "You ready to go?"

Sasuke gazed at him intently. This would be his last chance to back out. Naruto was going to take him out to a restaurant across town in his car, so if he decided he wanted to leave later, he had no other way to get home but Naruto.

No. No. He was not going to second-guess himself out of a date with a good guy. Being an intellectual person usually created problems for his social life. That wasn't going to happen this time.

"Yes. Let's go," he said with newfound confidence. He strode past Naruto and down the hallway towards the stairs.

Naruto found Sasuke's bizarre mood swings alluring. It was difficult to guess how he would react to certain things. Over time, Naruto hoped he could figure out how to predict his reaction to things. Of course, that meant performing many experiments to see how he reacted to different situations. Oh, what a fun night it would be.

Forty minutes later found them sitting at a respectable, but casual restaurant in the suburbs of town. Currently, they were waiting for a table to open up on a bench at the front of a restaurant.

"I can't believe you actually like classical music," Sasuke said with laughter in his voice.

"Why not?" Naruto pouted. "Do I really look like that much of an idiot?"

"Well~l," Sasuke teased.

"Shut up, Bastard," Naruto returned playfully and lightly punched his arm.

The car ride there had been pretty fun. They had talked about light subjects, like favorite shows and movies. Although they didn't seem to have much in common, they still seemed to get along pretty well.

"Uzumaki," the hostess called loudly from the front desk of the restaurant.

"That's us," Naruto called loudly, though he was looking straight at Sasuke. He held out his hand to Sasuke, but it was just slapped away with a huff.

It hadn't taken him long to realize that Sasuke was not a big fan of the mushy romantic gestures that people usually did on dates, like opening car doors and such, but it was fun to see him snap at him.

"Right this way," the hostess called and started walking off before the guys had even started following her.

Naruto shot Sasuke a playful look and then jumped up to follow the hostess. Sasuke glared at his date, but smiled as soon as he was sure that Naruto could not see him. He got up slowly and followed languidly behind the retreating form of the hostess and his date.

They were led to a small booth near the back of the restaurant, which was actually a good thing. They were far away from the bathrooms and the kitchen, so it was one of the quietest seats in the place.

"So," Naruto said once they had both been seated and the hostess had walked away, "maybe we should get the basics out of the way. What's your major?"

"Double major in business and political science," Sasuke responded mechanically. "I will go to law school and then become a CEO at my family's law firm."

"Bo~oring," Naruto chimed. "I mean, is that really what you want to do?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered vehemently.

"Why?" Naruto asked pointedly.

"I hate it when people ask me that," Sasuke shot back. "Everyone just wants me to say that I am only doing this because my family is making me and then they can give me some big speech about how I should be my own person and do what I want." Naruto got a sheepish look on his face.

"But," Sasuke continued, "I am doing this for my family and that is what I want to do, at least for a while."

"Oh?" Naruto urged him to continue.

"I would like to be able to retire pretty early and just travel the world or write a novel or something," Sasuke explained with a slight smile. "So, Mr. Judgemental, what is your major? What do you want to do with your life?" 

"Hmm … I kind of have to start with the last question," Naruto said thoughtfully. "I want to be strong. Someone with a career that will allow me to protect myself and the people I love. It just took me a while to figure out how I would do that."

"So what's the verdict?" Sasuke asked.

"FBI." Naruto nodded his head as if he had just made a profound revelation. "Not only do you get physical training, but it's also about investigating and reasoning on a high level."

"So, what major did you land on then?"

"Well, believe it or not, pre-law," Naruto said with a shrug. "It allows me to get a lot of training in logic and law that will look good on an FBI application. I will probably even go to law school." He grinned. "Maybe we can even go to the same law school?" he teased.

With a snort, Sasuke snapped back, "Like you could get into a top law school." However, like a lot of his insults that night, there was no real malice behind it. The comment sent both of them into playful chuckles.

Sasuke really was enjoying himself. It was nice to be so laid back with someone that you did not have to worry about offending or make feel bad. Sure, maybe the only reason he was so relaxed was because Naruto had already seen him at his most embarrassing moment, but surprisingly, he did not feel as awkward as he thought he would.

The guy just had a way of calming him. The last time Sasuke felt this relaxed he was probably still in diapers.

"Hello, I'm Kin. I'll be your waitress tonight," said a teenage girl, who was probably just working here part time. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Oh, um, what do you have," Naruto said. He had been so deep into his conversation with Sasuke that he had not had a chance to look at the menu yet.

"Well," the girl said, slightly confused. "All the normal stuff, I guess."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You order, Sasuke. I'll just take a second to look at he menu."

The waitress turned towards the other occupant of the booth. "Sir?" 

"I'll have hot green tea, no sugar, with lemons and honey on the side," Sasuke droned without even looking at his menu. Naruto chuckled as he picked up his menu. Sasuke was just so cute.

The girl scrambled to write down everything he had said. "Um … should I bring the … the teapot or just one glass?"

"The teapot," Sasuke said curtly.

"," the girl stammered, slightly unnerved by Sasuke's attitude. "Are you ready, sir?"

"Oh … sure," Naruto said, still chuckling. "I'll just have a lemonade, I guess. And, can we get some …"

"Yes. I'll be right back with your drinks and then I'll take your food order," the girl murmured, then practically ran from the table.

"Someone's new," Naruto said playfully.

"Perfect," Sasuke groaned. "I'll be lucky to even get hot water."

"Will you be having a salad, too, Mr. Healthy Pants," Naruto teased.

"So what if I am?" Sasuke was used to being made fun of for his eating habits. They were certainly unusual for a teenager, but he had always been old for his age.

"Well, as long as you don't mind if I get some onion rings, cheese sticks, some nachos, a burger with fries, and some chocolate cake," Naruto said with a dreamy smile.

"How are you not fat?" Sasuke quipped.

"It all fuels the bull," Naruto joked. "Gotta feed the muscles." He flexed his arm.

Sasuke made a show of searching Naruto's body with his eyes. "Where are these mythical muscles?" Then, he broke out in a mischievous smile.

With a mischievous smile of his own, Naruto leaned over the table close to Sasuke. "Do you need to see my body again?"

Crash. Naruto and Sasuke's heads snapped to the walkway, where their waitress had just dropped their drinks all over the floor. The girl had lit up like Rudolph's nose and she was unable to move. Her hand was still held up as if the tray was still on it, while their drinks continued to seep all over the floor.

By now, the whole restaurant was staring their way. Sasuke was absolutely embarrassed at the stares, which made Naruto break out into laughter. Although, one look at Sasuke unamused face told him that was not the right thing to do, but somehow that just made him laugh even harder.

"Do you need some help?" Sasuke snapped.

Thankfully, a manager quickly rushed over and offered to take over their service for the rest of the night.

"That was horrible," Sasuke groaned as he climbed into Naruto's car after their dinner.

Naruto chuckled as he started the car. "Oh, It wasn't that bad," he said lightly. "The food was really good and after that first mishap, we got preferential treatment for the rest of the night. Besides, it was nice to get to talk some more, right?"

"I suppose, when you were actually able to talk between mouthfuls of food," Sasuke snickered. "Really, though, how is your stomach able to store all that food?"

"Practice." With that said, Naruto started driving away from the restaurant. Naruto really hadn't decided where he was going to take Sasuke next. He did not know enough about Sasuke to know where the best place to take him would be.

So, for now, they were just going to head to "the arches," which was a popular strip mall for college students. They would just walk around and see where the night would take them.

"Naruto?" Sasuke seemed nervous.

"What?" Naruto returned with a smile. They had been walking around for a while, talking about random things, but suddenly, Sasuke seemed so nervous.

"About the other day …" Sasuke started nervously.

"Sasuke, you don't have to …."

"No," Sasuke said firmly. "I just have to set this straight. I really can't believe I did that. I have never done something so foolish or reckless before in my life. You were right. I was so tired and I was just frustrated with those homophobes I had met the previous night. I just want you to know that I have never done something like that before with anybody else. I don't want you to think that I am easy.

"After you found me in the shower, you just made me feel so … good and even though it was wrong to just come onto you like that afterwards, I just wanted to feel good after all the crap that had happened. I guess it was a little bit of Nightengale syndrome or something, since you saved me and took care of me.

"Anyway, thank you for stopping me. You're right. I don't know if I would have been able to go out with you if I had followed through with what my warped mind was thinking then and I am really glad we got a chance to go on this date. I am having a wonderful time."

Naruto just smiled. "So," he said grinning. "You up for some ice cream."

Sasuke and Naruto just started laughing. It was not the most romantic date night ever, but it was fun enough. They had spent the rest of the night just talking about anything and everything.

Eventually, when every single store in the place had closed, Naruto and Sasuke reluctantly headed back to their dorm. It was a new experience for both of them to go home to the same exact place as their date, but it was a good experience.

"So," Naruto said once they got out of the car in the dorm parking lot, "Where are we supposed to say goodbye? Here? The dorm door? Your room?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto always seemed overly concerned about the semantics of the date. In truth, it was driving Sasuke a little crazy. "What does it matter, idiot? We are both going to have to go to the dorm and upstairs to our room anyway."

Naruto puffed his cheeks. "You're such a bastard sometimes! Geez, see if I give you a good night kiss now! I would have totally blown you away, too!" He turned around and started walking to the dorm without Sasuke.

For some reason, their personalities just caused a lot of friction between them and they would snap at each other constantly. Yet, somehow, it worked for them. The conflict made things interesting, though it was annoying at times. Like now.

Sasuke just sighed and started following behind Naruto. However, after a minute, Naruto stopped walking and turned back towards Sasuke. He still had a frown on his face, but he held out his hand to Sasuke. Reluctantly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and allowed Naruto to lead him the rest of the way to their dorm.

"You want to come up and hang out in my room for a while?" Naruto asked after he had nervously opened the door to the main building.

"I don't know," Sasuke said blandly. "Do I get that kiss if I do?"

"Ma~ybe," Naruto said coyly.

"Hey, Naruto," a voice called from across the common room of the dorm. "Long time no see."

Naruto whirled around and saw his roommate stumbling towards him, obviously drunk. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in confusion. "You always spend Friday night with your girlfriend unless your parents are visiting and you told me your parents wouldn't be visiting again for a month."

"I got 'hic dumped," the guy moaned. "Nowhere ta' goooo …"

"That's … too bad, man," Naruto said slowly. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't take Sasuke up to his room now, and he could not take Sasuke back outside since his roommate had already seen him. He squeezed Sasuke's hand tightly. "I guess you'll be staying here tonight then?"

"Yups … who dat?" the guy finally noticed Sasuke standing slightly behind Naruto.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke with a questioning look. Sasuke just shrugged. It did not really matter to him if he met Naruto's roommate. In college, especially as a freshman, you kind of get used to meeting a lot of new people, so it did not really become that big of a deal to meet strangers. Besides, if Sasuke kept going out with Naruto, like he hoped he would, he would probably have to get to know the guy sooner or later.

"This is Sasuke," Naruto said slowly. "He lives in this dorm just a couple rooms down from ours. Sasuke, this is my roommate Kiba, who apparently just broke up with his girlfriend," he finished in a mumble.

"Hi. Do you have a girlfriend? I used to have a girlfriend. I had a hot girlfriend. She was so hot. So hot." Kiba ranted as he swayed back and forth in his drunkenness. "Why did she dump me? Why? I'm hot. Aren't I hot? Do you think I'm hot, Mr. neighbor dude? I am hot. We were hot together. We were soooooo hot."

…

"Why are you holding hands?" Kiba asked, finally realizing the closeness of his roommate to the new guy.

Naruto stared at him for a second. It's not like he had hid the fact that he was gay from his roommate; they just had not really spent a lot of time getting to know each other because of Kiba's situation with his girlfriend. "We … just got back from a date," Naruto explained cautiously. He had not really had a chance to see how cool his roommate would be with him being gay. Normally, he would not worry at all what someone else thought of his orientation, but it was a little different for someone he had to live with.

"Date with who," Kiba said, not quite understanding. "Carpooling with someone who lives in the same place with you must save lots of gas money."

"We were on a date with each other," Naruto said confidently.

"You're a HOMO!" Kiba exclaimed horrified. "I'm rooming with a fag who already has a boy toy!"

Sasuke tensed up. Why did this keep happening to him? This time, however, he felt another gentle squeeze on his hand and Naruto stepped in front of him.

"Kiba," Naruto growled deeply. "I'm going to let this slide once because you are my roommate and you are smashed, but if you say anything like that again about me or my BOYFRIEND, I'll shut you up the hard way!"

"Why are you all defensive of your little fag pet!" Kiba snapped undeterred.

Before Sasuke could blink, Naruto had already charged across the room and sent Kiba flying backwards onto the couch with his huge fist. Kiba was unconscious before he even hit the cushions.

"Homophobe," Naruto spat. He turned towards Sasuke. "Sorry about that. I'll deal with him later. Why did my roommate have to be a homophobe and why did he have to show it now at then end of such a great date?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in awe. He had not even hesitated in attacking that guy. There had been no shame or fear in Naruto's reaction. When Sasuke had encountered guys like this in the past, he had just tried to ignore them at best; never had he thought of fighting back.

In a way, he had always felt like he deserved to be treated that way and did not have the right to fight back, since he had grown up in such a traditional household. His parents were reluctantly accepting of his sexuality, but that did not stop the snide remarks and whispered insults. Even in his own family he felt uneasy and scared sometimes, but Naruto, a complete stranger, had made him feel so safe.

Maybe he did not have to just sit by and take crap like this. But, first …

With a huge smirk, Sasuke walked up to Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's hand once more and led him slowly up the stairs towards Naruto's room. "Who said this was the end of our date?"

~~To be continued …

If anyone has any ideas about what else these two good do on a date, please tell me in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I got some great ideas for dates from everyone. Thanks. Look for some of them coming up in the next couple chapters.

Um … some of you like Kiba. Sorry, but it's just going to get worse this chapter. I don't particularly hate him or anything, so there was no specific reason for choosing him as the bad guy. I just wanted someone loud and kind of angry and he just kind of popped into my head.

~~Groggy Revelations and Police Intervention~~

"Are you sure we should be here?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who had dragged Naruto into his dorm room.

"It's fine," Sasuke said absently. "Both of my roommates are going to be gone this weekend." He pushed Naruto onto his bed and climbed up on his lap slowly. Despite the sexual pose, it was a sweet situation.

For a while, they just stared into each other's eyes without saying anything. It was so breathtaking to be able to stare in someone else's eyes without feeling shy or awkward.

Sasuke could see himself in Naruto's eyes as if he was surrounded by a sky blue shield. Blue had never been his favorite color because he always saw it as a sad color, but for the first time, the color made him feel happy.

For Naruto, it was all about studying the little motions of Sasuke's face: the gentle crease between Sasuke's eyebrows, the way his eyes would squint and open without blinking, the gentle purse in his lips that showed his thoughts. Sasuke was so expressive if one knew where to look.

Unfortunately, not many took the time to discover this and counted Sasuke as a heartless person. Naruto knew that was not true, though he certainly knew that Sasuke had his basterdish moments as well.

After some time, Naruto leaned forward and just gently pecked Sasuke on the nose, then leaned back to admire a softly blushing Sasuke. In retaliation, Sasuke leaned towards Naruto and took a softly nipped Naruto's nose. It was stupid. It was childish. It was perfect.

Sasuke took a deep breath and then laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Naruto's neck. "Thank you," he whispered softly.

"For what?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused. "Ow. What was that for?" 

Sasuke had bitten his ear. "Just shut up and take the complement, idiot," he snapped, biting Naruto's ear once more.

Naruto huffed and fell backwards onto the bed, bringing Sasuke awkwardly crashing down on top of him. As Sasuke pushed himself up, he came face to face with Naruto and they kissed. It had been so easy to do. Naruto only had to move his head up an inch. Yet, despite it's simplicity, the kiss was amazing. Their lips fit together perfectly.

A second Sasuke's embarrassment got the better of him and he broke the kiss. He climbed off Naruto and walked across the room towards his dresser without a single glance back at Naruto. He had always prided himself on his ability to maintain his composure in any situation, but now Naruto had made him lose face twice.

"Where are you going? Get back here, bastard," Naruto growled in frustration.

"I'm going to change into something I can sleep in. Why don't you do the same and then come back here?" Sasuke said as if completely disinterested in the situation though he was anything but.

"Why?"

"Like I said, my roommates are gone for the weekend and since your roommate is being such a complete asshole, you should stay here for the night," Sasuke explained blandly.

"You … you want me to stay here with you?" Naruto was in complete shock.

Sasuke cleared his suddenly very dry throat. "I'll sleep in one of my roommates beds," he said slowly. It was hard to talk with almost no saliva in his throat. "Probably Suigetsu's. He may be an ass, but at least he showers," he mumbled to himself.

"Scared to sleep in the same bed as me?" Naruto teased as he sat up.

"You wish," Sasuke snapped back. "You want to sleep in the same bed?" he teased back.

"Ma~aybe," he sang. He jumped up off the bed. "I guess I better go change." He started walking out of the room, but at the door, he turned back. "Then, we'll see where the night takes us." Then, he darted out the door just barely dodging the pillow thrown at his head.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke was sitting on his desk chair, while Naruto sat on the floor nearby, and they were watching some stupid late night show on Sasuke's flat screen tv that was mounted on the wall above his desk.

"I don't get it," Naruto said suddenly. "If you're rich enough to afford a tv like this, why are you living in a three person dorm room?"

Sasuke growled, "My brother thought I needed some 'socialization' during college. He convinced my parents to make it a condition for paying my tuition."

"Well, it doesn't seem to be working," Naruto chuckled. "You are still an antisocial bastard." Smack. "Ow, but you have a cute ass." Smack. "What? It was a compliment." Smack. "Would you stop that!"

"When your mouth stops spewing crap," Sasuke answerd, giving Naruto another smack to the back of his head.

Naruto huffed as he rubbed his sore head. "You tryin' to kill all my braincells?"

Sasuke gasped dramatically. "You still have some? Why don't you ever use them?"

The rest of the night followed in a similar manner. They would insult each other for a while, make up, snuggle, kiss, one would get embarrassed, then the process would start all over again. Both of them were too worried about where they would sleep to actually sleep.

"There are the strangest shows on at three in the morning," Naruto commented tiredly.

"Probably because the only people awake at that time are not going to be at home watching tv," Sasuke tried to reason.

"I must be tired," Naruto commented absently, "because this guy is starting to seem funny to me."

"Who are we watching anyway?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Someone without a real job," Naruto shrugged.

"We really should get some sleep," Sasuke said once the stupidity of the show really started to hit him. "Sleep in my bed; don't sleep in my bed. At this point, I am too tired to care." With that, Sasuke staggered over to his bed and climbed under the covers.

Naruto followed mechanically behind him. He pulled up the covers to Sasuke's bed and hesitated for just a moment before climbing in after him. Neither of them was awake enough to think of the dangerous possibilities of the situation.

Many, many hours later, Sasuke's eyes started to shift under his eyelids. He groaned. It really was bad to mess with your sleeping schedule too much. He hated getting up so late in the day. What time was it anyway?

He attempted to turn over and check the clock on his nightstand, but found himself unable to move as something warm and heavy was pining him down to the bed. He blinked several times, trying to clear the fuzz from his eyes and brain. Looking down, he spotted a tan, male arm around his stomach.

Man?

Naruto?

… Naruto. Sasuke answered his own questioning thoughts as the events of the previous night … and morning began to pop up in his head. Naruto had been so sweet, then so horny. But, it had been nice; he had been nice. Even though he had obviously been aroused by the situation, Naruto had stopped when Sasuke had pulled away form him.

Sasuke smiled gently at the memory. In the present, he had to decide how to get out of the bed … if he wanted to get out of the bed. After a second of thought, he decided he was not really all that tired, even if this position was very comfortable, so he might as well get out of bed.

He pulled one of his pinned arms out from under Naruto's arm, then placed it gently on top of Naruto's arm. Naruto sure had big muscles Sasuke decided as he started pinching gently at Naruto's arm. And, it was heavy, Sasuke realized as he tried to lift the arm.

Oh well, maybe he could just stay here for a while. He settled back down into the bed with a sigh. He was curious about the time, but it's not like he had anything planned for today since it was Saturday. It _had_ been a long, long time since he spent the day in bed; maybe it would be nice.

So, he snuggled in and tried to sleep … and tried … and tried … and tried … and … tried … and nothing. He had been sleeping so long that he was not tired at all. Sasuke was not a lazy person by nature and not cut out to lie in bed all day long.

With a frustrated sigh, he tried to wiggle out of Naruto's hold. He tried to pull off Naruto's arm, but he was too strong. He tried to pull himself up out of the hold, but he could not get a good hold on anything. His final attempt was to shove Naruto's body backwards to loosen his hold, but he was just too heavy.

His only way out was to wake up Naruto, but he did not want to do that to him. After all, he had only stayed up so late or early because of him. For now, he would just have to lie here until Naruto woke up.

They say a "watched pot never boils," which is to say that time moves slower the more you watch the clock, but Sasuke found that not looking at a clock made the time move even slower. He went over some vocabulary for his Political Science class. He recited formulas from his calculus class. Hell, he even started counting backwards from 1000. Nothing was working.

There was no way he could stay here for much longer … in this position. As his mind ran out of other things to think about, he became hyper aware of his situation: essentially pinned to a bed by his hot date, who had already ("accidentally") jerked him off. The thought started making him very uncomfortable.

He really did not want Naruto to wake up with him in another embarrassing situation. Since he had met Naruto, he had already shown him so many of those, which was really grating on his mind. As an Uchiha, he should really not behave like that. Even with his family name aside, he, himself, Sasuke, did not usually do such spontaneous and reckless things. If he had any hope of preserving his already fragile pride in front of Naruto, he had to wake Naruto up now.

With his mind made up, Sasuke stuck out his elbow and pulled it back quickly, slamming it into Naruto's stomach. Then, he pretend to be asleep to cover his act.

Naruto snapped awake with a weird gurgling sound as he tried to yell despite all the air leaving his lungs. His arm tightened around Sasuke as his body collapsed into a coughing fit.

Sasuke waited patiently for the coughing to subside. After a minute, Naruto's coughing had dissolved into quite groans. Sasuke could practically hear the gears in Naruto's head turning as he tried to process where he was and what had just happened.

"Mmhmm," Sasuke groaned, pretending to be woken up by Naruto's coughing. "Naruto?" he asked tiredly.

"Sa *cough* Sasuke?" Naruto asked tiredly around coughing fits. 

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound sincerely concerned.

Yawn. "Yeah, yeah, think so," Naruto said slightly confused. "Wha' time izz it?"

Sasuke faked another yawn to hide his smirk. "There's a clock on my desk," he answered once he had composed his features.

In response, Naruto pushed himself up with his hands and turned towards Sasuke's desk. "Wow," Naruto said in surprise. "It's 6pm. Oh well, I'm still tired," Naruto mumbled and turned away from Sasuke. He curled up in a ball facing the wall.

As soon as Naruto's arms had left his waist, Sasuke sprang into a sitting position. Oh, it felt good to sit up. As Naruto rubbed his eyes and tried to stay awake, Sasuke stood up and started trying to wake up his limbs that had fallen asleep from lying still so long after waking up.

'Well, I'm not,' Sasuke thought, but said, "We did stay up until early this morning. I guess it makes sense that you are still tired."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "Plus, it was really comfortable in your bed."

"So you enjoyed sleeping with me," Sasuke teased.

"Mmhm," Naruto mumbled tiredly. "You are very soft and warm."

Sasuke was slightly confused by the complete lack of teasing in his voice. "I thought you would prefer it when I am hard," Sasuke attempted again.

"Nope," Naruto said groggily. "I like you squishy."

"Does that mean you want to squish me?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Yes, squish, squish, squish," Naruto chanted absently, "You and me squishing, squishing, squish, squishy."

Sasuke chuckled. He had just discovered that Naruto was extremely fun to mess with when he had just woken up. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Hrm?"

"Does that mean you prefer squishy breasts to a flat chest?" Sasuke prodded. This may be the best time to ask Naruto all the nagging questions that he had.

"No, icky squishy breasts," Naruto spat, disgusted.

"So you would never decide to go off with a girl instead of me?"

"No wa~ay! Girls smell funny," Naruto said, making a show of sniffing. "Fake flowery chemicals. I prolly get cancer breathin' that."

Sasuke had to clamp his lips together tightly to keep from bursting out in laughter. "You ever jerk anyone else off?"

"Nope, I'ss weird. Never done that 'fore. Nana told me 'bout germs there, but you was so pwetty, so pwetty …"

That made Sasuke smile. It was so sweet that he decided to stop messing with him. He leaned back over and stroked Naruto's head a couple times before firmly smacking the side of his face. Well, now he was done messing with him.

"OW!" Naruto yelped, springing into a sitting position. "Bastard, what was that for!"

"It's time to get out of my bed," Sasuke snapped playfully, though he was the only one amused.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he had asked the very same questions just minutes before this.

Sasuke smirked. "About 6ish in the evening."

"I can't believe I slept so late," Naruto mumbled, stretching.

"Well, we did stay up until early this morning," Sasuke repeated with a chuckle.

"Why's that funny?" Naruto asked, which just made Sasuke laugh even harder. "What? What?"

"Nevermind," Sasuke said softly. "Do you want to go get some food?"

"Mmmmm," Naruto groaned, rubbing his stomach. "That sounds like a good plan."

"You want to go out or to the cafeteria?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto leaned over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and nuzzled his head into his chest. "I would love to go out with you again."

"That's not what I meant, idiot," Sasuke snapped, trying to shove Naruto off of him. "Let go."

"Don't wanna," Naruto whined as he tightened his arms around Sasuke in defiance. "I don't ever want to let you go."

"Sto … stop being so sappy, idiot," Sasuke snapped, while trying, but failing to be annoyed at the situation.

"Well, I happen to like being sappy and I'm not going to apologize for it," Naruto said triumphantly. He moved his hands up to Sasuke's shoulders and pulled himself up to Sasuke's face. After a quick peck on the cheek, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up shakily. "I'm just going to go change, then we can head out."

As Naruto left the room, Sasuke wiped at his check. He would not let that idiot toy with him like that … without payback. Forget about being modest, tonight he was going to wear the sexiest thing he owned and make sure Naruto saw every inch of it. With that in mind, Sasuke strolled over to his closet to search for the said outfit.

However, before he could find his clothes, he heard shouting from outside his room. At first, it was just a low indistinguishable murmur, but soon he could make out Naruto's voice.

"THIS IS MY ROOM TOO!"

"I AM NOT ROOMING WITH A HOMO!" That would be Kiba's voice. At first, it made Sasuke freeze up. He was still sensitive about homophobes.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU LIVE HERE ANYWAY!"

"I DON'T CARE! A HOMO HAS NO RIGHT TO LIVE IN THE DORMS!"

"NOT ACCORDING TO UNIVERSITY POLICY! IN FACT, ACCORDING TO UNIVERSITY POLICY, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HARRASS ME ABOUT MY SEXUALITY!"

Naruto's comment made all the fear leave Sasuke. If an idiot like him could stand up for himself, a genius like Sasuke should be able to do it also. He gathered all his well-honed Uchiha stoicism and walked out of his room.

By now, several of their dormmates had left their own rooms and were watching the growing conflict with interest. At first, Sasuke was not able to see Naruto within the crowd of people, but he did notice several cell phones recording the fight and at least one calling the campus police. He pushed his way quickly to the front of the group so he could see him.

Currently, Naruto and Kiba were facing each other in the hallway glaring at each other. Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and placed his left hand on his back. He grabbed Naruto's left hand with his right and draped it around his shoulders as he peeked out around Naruto.

"What's wrong, babe?" Sasuke asked in his sexiest voice.

His actions had Kiba making a disgusted face. "Silence your boy toy, Homo!" Kiba snapped.

At that, Naruto made to lunge forward, but Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto to hold him back. Naruto looked down in confusion at Sasuke. Sasuke just gave him a gentle smile, then turned to Kiba with a huge smirk. "You mean like you control your girl … oh wait, she dumped you, didn't she?"

Kiba growled and lunged at them, but Naruto was ready and kicked him square in the stomach. Just as Kiba was standing up for a second attack, the campus police arrived. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" an officer shouted, parting the crowd.

Everyone started trying to explain the situation at once. "ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" the other officer shouted. He looked around. "I take it at least half of you recorded the incident. Someone give me their video."

At least half a dozen hands shot out with their cellphones. The officer grabbed one and replayed the event. "Alright, Idate," the officer said to the other, "Looks like that one …" He pointed at Kiba. "Attacked the other for being gay, which makes this assault a hate crime. Arrest that one."

The officer, Idate, nodded and walked forward to cuff Kiba. "You are under arrest for assault. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney. If you do not have an attorney, one will be provided for you."

Sasuke watched triumphantly as Kiba was dragged away from the room; however, his humor was short lived. "The rest of you will need to come in for statements," the other officer said. The whole hallway groaned at that. This could take hours.

'Oh well,' Sasuke thought, 'at least we got rid of one homophobe!'

"Everyone form a single file line," the officer said, then turned to talk into his radio. "This is officer 2430. I will need backup at dorm 6." The next two hours were passed with interviews and paperwork.

"That was boring," Naruto groaned, collapsing on Sasuke's bed. "But, at least I get my own room now, well, officially now."

It was true. Kiba would be expelled from the university for committing a hate crime and since it was already late in the semester, there would be no one to replace Kiba. Of course, both Naruto and Sasuke would have to go testify at Kiba's trial, but it was so worth it.

"One down, thousands to go," Sasuke mumbled as he sat on Suigetsu's bed across from his own.

"Don't be a spoil sport, bastard," Naruto shot back. "Ugh … let's go out to eat. I'm starving now."

"After all that, you still want to go out?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Of course," Naruto answered vehemently.

"Of course," Sasuke mimicked. "You would be hungry if the world was ending."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "Come on, bastard. Let's just go out. Don't I get another date for defending your honor," he whined.

Sasuke glared, but didn't argue. "Give me a few minutes to get ready," Sasuke said after a moment. "You need to go change, too."

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped up to get changed.

In all the commotion, Sasuke had forgotten about wearing something sexy, so he just threw on a t-shirt and some jeans; however, he did gel up his hair. He threw on some sneakers and went over to Naruto's room.

He opened the door and noticed Naruto standing quietly in the middle of his room with a somber expression. He may not have known Naruto very long, but he knew that was unusual for Naruto. Sasuke leaned against the doorframe and watched him.

After a minute, Naruto took a few steps towards Kiba's old bed and touched the covers softly. Then, he walked over towards Kiba's desk and picked up a picture of Kiba and his family that was probably there for Kiba's parents. He picked up softly and sighed.

Why was he sad? Sasuke had thought he had been happy to get rid of that loser. Maybe there was more to Naruto than his tough appearance. The more Sasuke thought about it, he supposed it was upsetting to have your roommate hate you without even getting to know you.

Sure, Suigetsu hated him, but that was after they had gotten to know each other and realize that they were complete opposites. And, Lee was just obliviously happy about everything. He could not imagine how he would feel if Kiba had been his roommate.

No matter how tough a person acted, it was hard to be hated.

Sasuke smiled sadly. Naruto had acted so happy around him; he had made him feel so good about the situation.

Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and hugged him. "I'm sorry about your roommate," Sasuke whispered.

"Me too," Naruto said softly. He turned around and hugged Sasuke tightly. "But, it wasn't worth hearing him say bad things about you."

Sasuke smiled up at him. "Let's go," he said. "I am going to take you on the most romantic date have ever had."

~~To Be continued~~


	5. Chapter 5

~~Stuck at the Gate and Touching Story~~ 

True to his word, Sasuke had taken Naruto on one of the most romantic dates he had ever been on. They had gone to a fancy restaurant where Sasuke had gotten them a private room, where they could kiss and grope as much as they wanted to. Although, Naruto's favorite part was perhaps the private never-ending buffet that was set up in their room.

They did not talk much, but that night helped them bond so much more than talking. By the end of the night, Naruto had almost completely gotten over the incident with Kiba. What did he care if one homophobe hated him? It would not be the first and unfortunately, would probably not be the last.

However, he had an absolutely amazing guy, very possibly boyfriend material, and now he had a room all to himself to do whatever he wanted with said amazing guy. Naruto was desperately trying to remember the positive parts of the situation. Sometimes it was hard, but then he would catch a glimpse of Sasuke's soft smile or adorable pout or sexy frown and forget about all the haters in the world.

It was worth it.

Sasuke was worth it all. He would never give up and go for some floozy girl to stop the haters instead of being with Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto said, suddenly.

"What?" Sasuke put down his silverware and looked up at Naruto. Naruto was being bi-polar tonight, going from super happy to extremely sad, and he was trying to gauge which Naruto he would be facing now.

Naruto had a thoughtful expression on his face. He was quiet a moment longer, obviously trying to formulate whatever he was about to say.

"Why did you take me out tonight?" he asked slowly.

"That's it?" Sasuke snorted.

"Just answer the damn question, bastard," Naruto huffed.

Sasuke scrutinized Naruto through a glare. "Why did you stick up for me against your roommate?" Sasuke countered, deciding he really did not want to spill all his emotions right now. He was not big on showing emotions … well, when he was not fighting exhaustion.

"Why do you keep answering my questions with more questions?"

"Why did you just do it?"

"Stop it!" Naruto whined. "I was trying to ask you a serious question."

"Trying and failing," Sasuke taunted.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted and looked around for something to throw at Sasuke.

He saw some mashed potatoes left on his plate and grinned. Sasuke had gone back to eating with a roll of his eyes and thus was completely unaware of what was heading his way until it was too late.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke was furious. Here he was trying to cheer up the man who had just defended his honor and in return, he got a face full of left over mashed potatoes.

Naruto just burst out laughing and reached for another handful of potatoes.

"Don't you even think about it, idiot," Sasuke snapped as he tried to wipe the potatoes out of his eyes.

"Well, if I'm stupid, then thinking isn't my strong suit and I should act," Naruto countered as he let the mashed potatoes fly across the table once more.

Sasuke clenched his silverware tightly. He would not stoop to his level. More mashed potatoes. He would not stoop to his level. Some vegetables. He would not stoop to his level.

When the sticky, slimy gravy joined the rest of the food on his body, Sasuke lost control. He scooped up some of his rice and flung it at Naruto. After several minutes of each of them throwing every bit of food within reach at each other, Sasuke reached for his drink and flung the (luckily for Naruto) only slightly warm tea across the table.

Naruto slowly took of his now soaked jacket and let it fall to the floor slowly. As soon as it hit the ground, Naruto lunged across the table and tackled Sasuke to the floor. They were both flushed and panting from the food fight.

"How come we always end up like this whenever we get together?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Are you complaining?" Sasuke shot back.

Naruto leaned down and licked some of the potatoes off Sasuke's face. "There you go again," Naruto growled into Sasuke's ear, "answering a question with a question. Why do you have to do that?"

Sasuke allowed his chest to move up and down, brushing against Naruto's occasionally, as he tried to regulate his breathing. However, even though he was now not moving, it was getting harder to calm down.

Naruto continued to eat the food off of Sasuke's face; although, it did not distract him from the bulge growing in Sasuke's pants and the matching one in his. There was no way he could hold himself back this time, but first ….

"Sasuke, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"How *pant*pang* how can you ask that now?"

"Bastard," Naruto growled, biting down on Sasuke's ear. "Can you just answer me straight for once?"

"Yesssss," Sasuke groaned, arching up into Naruto's body.

Naruto pulled away with a smirk. "Yes? Yes, you'll be my boyfriend?"

"Shut up, loser," Sasuke snapped, "and get back here to ravish your boyfriend or you won't have one tomorrow."

Naruto did not need telling twice. "Let's get you out of these sticky clothes." Naruto hooked his fingers under the bottom of Sasuke's shirt. As he pulled it up over Sasuke's chest, he was once again reminded of just how hot his … boyfriend (that sounded nice) … of how hot his boyfriend was. His boyfriend. His boyfriend. He had a boyfriend.

Overwhelmed by that thought, Naruto leaned down quickly and kissed Sasuke harder than he had ever kissed anyone. As he did, another part of his anatomy was becoming harder.

"Hurry," Sasuke growled, breaking the kiss.

Apparently, Naruto was not the only one overwhelmed by the situation. There was no time for pleasantries or foreplay, not tonight. Naruto ripped the Sasuke's shirt off without any more hesitation.

In seconds, he had also opened Sasuke's pants and pulled them off as well, only to find that Sasuke had not worn underwear. Well, that made things easier. He opened his own pants and allowed his erection to pop out the top of his boxers.

They locked eyes for just a moment before Naruto looked back down to Sasuke's crotch to focus on what he was going to do next. He spread Sasuke's legs open wide. He crawled in between them. He positioned his penis at Sasuke's anus. He pushed … and couldn't get in.

Naruto was so hot he could not think clearly. He tried again to shove his length up Sasuke only to fail again. He panted in frustration and tried to think about why he could not get this to work. It was not easy to think in this situation.

After a few more failed attempts, the frustration allowed Naruto's mind to clear enough to figure out what was happening. "You're a virgin," Naruto groaned, still panting. Only then did he realize the fear in Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes were clamped shut and he was biting his bottom lip.

"Dammit," Naruto sighed, leaning backwards away from Sasuke.

"Sorry," Sasuke whispered extremely quietly.

Naruto groaned again. He took several deep breaths to clear his head. "No," he sighed. "No. No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed myself on you like that."

"It's not like I didn't want it," Sasuke mumbled with a blush.

"You ..." Naruto gulped. "You really have to stop saying things like that unless you want to get jumped."

"Maybe I do," Sasuke growled. He propped himself up and wrapped his arms and legs around Naruto's body.

Weakly, Naruto tried to push Sasuke away, but it was hard since that really was not what he wanted. "Sasuke," he said breathlessly. "We can't. You're a virgin."

"Hardly," Sasuke snapped.

"At least in the ass, you are a virgin," Naruto snapped. "I don't know if you've ever seen a guy take it up the ass for the first time, but it hurts like hell."

"I have a high pain tolerance," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear and started grinding his erection into Naruto's.

"It …" Naruto panted. "It won't work that easily."

"I like a challenge," Sasuke groaned, continuing his movements.

With a yell, Naruto lunged forward and trapped Sasuke on the ground, pining his arms to the side, to stop him from moving any more. "Stop it!"

"You sure?" Sasuke tried one last time to get Naruto to keep going by thrusting his hips forward roughly.

"Let's …" Naruto gulped. "Let's save that for later, but …" he continued at Sasuke's whine, "there are other things we can do for now."

He slowly released Sasuke and inched down his body towards Sasuke's painfully large need. He swirled his tongue around the head slowly, causing Sasuke to release a loud moan. After a few moments teasing the tip, Naruto swallowed Sasuke's erection as far as he could. Naruto did not even get the chance to move before Sasuke exploded in his mouth with a yell.

"Yup," Naruto commented as he licked some of the cum leaking out of his mouth once he had removed it from Sasuke. "Definitely a virgin if you release that fast."

Sasuke's mind was too foggy to even register the insult in that sentence.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's expression wondering just how many people had seen him with it before. Suddenly, the thought of him being a virgin before him was sounding better and better. He did not want anyone else to see Sasuke like this, so different from his normal façade.

As the pleasure dissipated from Sasuke's mind, he finally realized where they were. "We really have to get dressed before a waiter comes in," Sasuke said quickly.

"You're the only one naked, beautiful," Naruto said with a smirk.

Blushing brightly, Sasuke curled up to hide his body. "Shut up, idiot."

"Come on," Naruto whined. "You get 'beautiful,' and all I get is 'stupid?' That hardly seems fair."

"Loser? Moron? Witless? Brainless?" Sasuke teased lightly as he picked up his clothes and began to get dressed. As he went to zip up his pants, he realized that he was not the only one whose fly was open. He finished zipping his pants and turned slowly towards Naruto, spotting the bulge he was afraid to find.

"What about you?" he whispered.

"Huh?" Naruto replied intelligently.

"Are you ..." Sasuke had to clear his throat to finish the question. "Are you okay? Do you ... do you want me to ... help you, too ... with ... with that ..." Sasuke finished awkwardly, pointing a slightly shaking hand towards Naruto's little 'friend.'

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's embarrassment. "Naw," he said absently. "I'll be okay. It's already almost gone. Getting stuck at the gate is kind of a buzz kill."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Nevermind," Naruto said with a wave. He zipped up his pants and walked over to Sasuke. With a small smile, which he made sure Sasuke saw, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed him on the top of his head ... which was still covered in mashed potatoes.

"We need showers," Naruto said, brushing some of the potatoes out of Sasuke's hair. "Although, food fight, not exactly what I pictured us needing showers for."

Sasuke chuckled softly in Naruto's arms. "While you were parking the car, I called and ordered us a room at the Green Leaf hotel down the street. I figured it would be good for both of us to get away from the dorms and crazy college jerks for a while."

"Mmmmm ... " Naruto hummed. "A hotel room alone with my beautiful boyfriend sounds just perfect right now."

"We'll have to try and ... get through the gate at the hotel later," Sasuke said in a low seductive voice.

The tone in Sasuke's voice made Naruto choke on his breath.

Before things could get heavy again, a waitress finally walked through the doors of their private room. "I'm sorry for the interruption," the waitress said with a blush, seeing Naruto still holding Sasuke and the food all over the room. "Mr. Uchiha sir, you asked us to tell you when it was 10 o'clo ck. It is 10 o'clock, sir. Will you be leaving now?"

"Yes," Sasuke said unfazed. He pulled away from Naruto and walked back to the table to gather his jacket and wallet. "Don't forget your coat," Sasuke told Naruto as he walked out of the room ahead of Naruto. "I know we need to shower, but we're not that bad and I still have a few more things planned before we head back to the hotel."

"When did you plan all this?" Naruto asked as he picked up his jacket and followed Sasuke out of the restaurant.

"We had to wait for hours while the police took our statements, remember?" Sasuke answered, annoyance leaking through his voice as he recalled the boredom. "I had lots of time to think about what to do to repay you."

"Repay me?" Naruto asked skeptically. "For what?"

Sasuke glanced back towards Naruto with a sly smirk. "Where do I start?" he said simply as he continued to walk towards the car. When he reached the car, he walked around towards the driver's seat. "Hand me the keys," he demanded. "I'm driving."

"Why should I let you drive _my car_?" Naruto asked, though without any real bite to it.

"Hmm…" Sasuke hummed, "because you will definitely like where I take us." He held out his hand for the keys, which were reluctantly dumped there.

Sasuke climbed into the driver's seat and reluctantly realized that he had to adjust the seat forward several inches to adjust for the height difference between himself and Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto had gotten into the passenger seat with enough time to see and snicker at Sasuke's problem.

"Not one word," Sasuke snapped as Naruto opened his mouth to say something.

To stop himself from saying something that would get him in trouble, Naruto started fiddling with the radio.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked after about fifteen minutes of driving.

"Really, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

With a mischievous grin, Naruto asked again, "Are we there yet?"

"We're one more question away from driving your car off a cliff," Sasuke snapped.

"Why are we up in the mountains anyway?" Naruto asked, unaffected by Sasuke's now familiar temper.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto with an annoyed look. It was annoying to be brushed off so easily, but it was kind of nice that Naruto understood that his harsh wit did not mean he was heartless. "You'll see soon," Sasuke answered.

Five minutes later, Sasuke pulled into a tiny parking lot on the side of the small mountain road. When they got out of the car, there was a small dirt path that wound up through some trees.

"What is this?" Naruto asked in wonder.

Instead of answering, Sasuke held out his hand and started pulling Naruto up the path. After a couple minutes of climbing, the path opened up into a wide clearing on the edge of the cliff. There were some picnic tables and benches set up near the edge of the cliff, which was fenced off with some wooden posts.

They situated themselves on one of the picnic benches facing the edge of the cliff. Naruto noticed Sasuke checking his watch every couple of seconds as they walked up the path. "Sa~suke," Naruto whined. "Tell me what-"

"Shhh," Sasuke snapped and continued to stare at his watch.

Naruto huffed, but remained quiet. He would let Sasuke have a little bit of leeway because he seemed so excited about something. Thankfully, Naruto did not have to wait long. Within seconds, Sasuke's watch started beeping.

"Look up," Sasuke said quickly and then did just that.

After a quick bewildered glance at Sasuke, Naruto followed his gaze up to the sky. He gasped. It was a meteor shower. The sky was full of shooting stars and they had a perfect view, far from the city lights.

"Make a wish," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smiled widely at the old myth. "I don't have to," Naruto mumbled. "I think these are extra special shooting stars because they granted my wish before they got here." He leaned over and kissed Sasuke deeply.

Sasuke felt like he was in heaven, being kissed passionately while stars literally danced in front of his eyes. As he looked up at the stars, he realized he knew exactly what Naruto meant. He had gotten a wish he was not even aware he had wanted.

Knowing you are gay is different than actually wanting a boyfriend. Sasuke had always figured it would be nice to have a boyfriend eventually, but he had not really thought about having a relationship in college. Sure, he wanted to date occasionally, but he had always figured a relationship would distract him from his education.

However, now that he was in a relationship, although admittedly new, he felt even more safe and focused than before. Getting away from Suigetsu and Lee with a guy, who helped him laugh and feel comfortable with himself and the world around him, was doing wonders for his overstressed brain.

In the present, Sasuke's brain was being oxygen deprived as their kiss seemed to stretch on forever while the stars continued to fly over their heads. However, eventually, they had to pull apart to breathe. They both looked up to watch the end of the meteor showers with their fingers still intertwined.

This setting was so different from their normal lives in the city that it really allowed them to leave their problems from the city behind them. "Thank you for taking me here," Naruto said quietly as the last of the shooting stars stopped. "I really needed to get away."

"It wasn't entirely for you," Sasuke said, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. "You're not the only one who needed to get away."

"Well, thank you for taking me with you," Naruto corrected. "How do you know about this place?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. The story behind this place was very personal, but since he had taken the step of bringing Naruto here, he might as well tell him the whole story. "My very first date was an absolute disaster," Sasuke started with a faraway voice. "I had come here to calm down afterwards."

"Although my family had not openly opposed me being gay and dating another guy, there was plenty of tension surrounding the situation," Sasuke continued. "My parents insisted on meeting the guy I was going to date, which I knew was going to be a very bad idea, but my parents insister probably because they were trying to make it as awkward for me as possible to discourage me from dating guys."

"I grew up in a very traditional Japanese family, but thankfully, they had had to loosen their strict expectations a bit because of living in America and had very reluctantly accepted my being gay," Sasuke explained, "but there would always be that part of them that detested what I was doing."

"So," Sasuke pushed on with a deep breath, "when my date came over, my parents and my brother did everything possible to embarrass him and belittle me. They grilled him on his future plans and on my future plans, and they asked how our futures would work together. They mentioned again and again how I was going to be a lawyer and take over the family business, so I couldn't get involved with anyone, especially a gay partner, who wasn't just as successful. My brother seemed particularly interested in asking him what he found appealing about me and how he could ever be drawn to anything on a guy.

"And, of course, my date could not answer any of the questions to my family's satisfaction. Instead, the guy ran out of the house muttering that 'no piece of ass was worth this.' I followed him out of the house, but he had already gotten into his car and driven off. I could not bear the thought of going back inside to face my family after what they had done and after what my date had said, so I just got in my car and started driving away from the city.

"As I was driving up the mountain, I spotted the little parking lot we just came from and wondered what it could possibly be for. You can't see this picnic area from the road, so the parking lot doesn't look like it goes anywhere. With nothing better to do, I pulled over and started looking around. Eventually, I spotted the trail and followed it up here.

"This place …. " Sasuke turned to Naruto with a sad expression. "This place is so quiet and so isolated … I felt like I was finally free … free from everything that big city represented: industry, money, rules. I stayed here over night curled up under an emergency blanket I kept in my car. As uncomfortable as it was, it was one of the best nights of my life.

"In the morning, I reluctantly returned to my house only to find that my parents had caused a huge commotion over me being missing. There were police cars, ambulances, fire trucks and even an FBI van parked in front of my house. As I got out of my car, I was bombarded with questions by everyone about where I had been. It took me hours to convince everyone that I had not been kidnapped or something.

"That night, after everyone had left, my family and I sat down and actually talked, I mean really, really talked … about everything: my sexuality, my hopes for the future, my concerns in the present, everything. It was the first time in a long, long, long, lo~ong time that I actually felt like my family cared about me. And, I felt like this place had something to do with it."

When Sasuke finished talking, neither he nor Naruto spoke for a while. Talking would just destroy the moment. Instead, Naruto leaned down to kiss Sasuke again. "Thank you," Naruto whispered as he pulled his face away.

"For what?" Sasuke snapped grumpily. He did not like being reminded of the fact that he had just dropped his mask, even if it was for Naruto.

"Thank you for bringing me to your special place and for telling me a personal story," Naruto said and pulled his head back just enough to glance around the secluded cliff. "I'm can't really think of anything near as personal to tell you right now."

"That doesn't matter," Sasuke snapped. "It's not like I told you to start some sappy sharing time. It was just an explanation. That's all."

Naruto did not say anything to that, but he knew that there was more to Sasuke's reason for telling him about this place. For now, he would let Sasuke hide behind his pride, since he had told him something so personal, but over time, he hoped he could get Sasuke to open up completely and stay open, instead of closing down after showing any bit of emotion.

"Are you ready to go to the hotel?" Naruto whispered huskily. They were getting really intimate and that was making Naruto extremely hot down below.

Sasuke smirked and answered, "and everything that includes … "

~~To be continued~~


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the nice reviews. There was one in particular that I should probably explain.

"If Naruto knew anything about gay sex, wouldn't he have known about 'preparation' … "don't be afraid to use some dirty language, too." –Amberr-chan

Well, I guess I was kind of hoping I explained it well enough, but I was thinking that if Sasuke wasn't a virgin, which Naruto assumed from his other experiences with Sasuke, then even without preparation they could have sex, even though it would hurt, but Naruto was too horny to care about that part.

Anyway, I am new at this, so I am kind of worried about what is too mature for fanfiction and what I can say under an "M" rating, which is also why most of the sex scene from this chapter is just censored. For now, you'll just have to use your imagination, while I try to get a handle on the rating thing.

~~Getting Supplies and First Loves~~

"Hand me the keys," Naruto said as he dragged Sasuke down the path back towards the car.

"Why?" Sasuke asked in confusion. He figured Naruto had already decided to let him have the lead tonight.

"You already told me which hotel we are going to. I just want to stop somewhere on the way. It is my car after all. You got to plan most of this; now it's my turn," Naruto explained. "Ahah," he snapped wagging his finger when Sasuke tried to protest. "Keys!"

Sasuke frowned, but dug the keys out of his pocket and passed them to Naruto. It only took them a few more moments to reach the car. When they did, Naruto opened the door and tried to get into the driver's seat, but was not able to fit since the seat was still adjusted for Sasuke.

"Your so tiny," Naruto teased as he moved the seat backwards, so that he could fit in it.

"At least my brain isn't, idiot," Sasuke shot back as he situated himself in the passenger's seat.

"Don't ruin the mood, bastard."

"You started it," Sasuke grumbled and crossed his arms in annoyance.

Naruto chuckled as he finally got in the car and buckled his seat belt. Sasuke was so easy to rile and it certainly made things interesting. Even though they had only known each other a couple of weeks, Naruto had already learned about several things he could say to fluster the poor guy. Hopefully, he could put some of those buttons to good use tonight.

But, for now, they drove down the mountain in relative silence; the radio was just softly playing in the background. Eventually, they made it back to the city, which was more to Naruto. Naruto weaved through the streets without hesitation until he was in the more shady part of town.

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke asked, finally breaking the not uncomfortable silence.

"You'll see," Naruto said absently as he drove down the street. After a moment, Naruto pulled the car into the parking lot of an adult merchandise store.

"Wha. `t are we … we here?" Sasuke stammered, blushing.

"You are going to sit here and be quiet; I'll be going inside to get some … supplies," Naruto said sweetly. "Be back in a minute." Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto jumped out of the car, leaving it running for Sasuke.

Naruto turned away, about to shut the door, before quickly turning back to Sasuke. "Stay down and keep the door locked," he cautioned, then slammed the door tightly.

Sasuke desperately tried to ignore the underlying message in that sentence: 'there are highly dangerous people around here and they will beat you to a bloody pulp given the chance.' After double and triple checking that the doors were in fact locked, he scooted down as far as he could in the chair and turned off all the car lights. Every time someone walked by the car, Sasuke tensed up and held his breath until they passed.

Naruto was gone for no more than fifteen minutes, but it felt much, much longer to Sasuke. Sasuke practically jumped out of his skin when Naruto knocked on the car window. He had to hold his chest and allow his breath to return before he was finally able to unlock the door for Naruto.

"What was so important for you to get here?" Sasuke snapped, fueled by fear.

Instead of answering, Naruto waved a plain brown bag in front of Sasuke's face before tossing it in the back seat. "You'll see." With that, Naruto put the car in drive and left the parking lot.

When Sasuke tried to reach into the back seat to grab the bag, Naruto slapped his hand, earning a death glare. "What was that for, idiot?"

"Trust me, babe, you don't want to know what is in there until we get to the hotel," Naruto said casually.

With a scowl, Sasuke ignored Naruto and tried to reach for the bag once again. This time, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand in his own and held both hands on his lap. He glanced over and gave Sasuke a huge, cheesy grin.

Sasuke relented and just silently waited for them to reach the hotel. However, just because he did not say anything out loud did not mean he was not curious about the bag. Sasuke may not have been … overly familiar with sex, but he had some vague idea about the kinds of things that were sold in that store.

Even though he had told Naruto he was ready to have sex, he was starting to have serious doubts. He had not been entirely honest with Naruto when he said he was not a virgin. His family had purposely made it extremely difficult for him to have sex with a guy and he really had no interest in girls.

Sure, he had health class and had done some … research on the subject, but he had never had any practical experience … at least with sex between two people. He had ... masturbated, but even that was still not enough to fully prepare him for what he expected was sex, as he knew it from books.

All he could hope for was that the passion would carry him through as it almost did in the restaurant a couple hours ago. He did not want to be desperate, but he was really ready to have sex. And, even though he was not an overly zealous believer in not having random sexual flings, he was really glad he would be having his first time with a guy he was really, really starting to love.

Wait. How did Naruto know so much about sex? Once that thought hit him, Sasuke could not shake it. The thought must have made him really anxious because his hand started shaking in Naruto's grasp.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, noticing the strange movement.

Sasuke scowled in contemplation. Did he really have the right to ask Naruto about his past … endeavors? That was such an awkward word, but Sasuke could not let himself contemplate the more appropriate word.

"Hey? Sasuke?" Naruto asked again in worry. He tried to glance over at Sasuke, but that was hard to do when he was trying to focus on the road. However, he was able to see the little frown on Sasuke's face that he had noticed before meant that he was thinking about something really deeply. "Hey? What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

"… Naruto?" Sasuke returned quietly.

"What?"

Sasuke found it difficult to get the words whizzing around his brain into an order that he could shove out his mouth. A gentle squeeze on his hand allowed him to focus his brain just enough to gather his resolve and ask, although in an admittedly anger filled voice, "How … Who … Why do you know so much … about … sex?"

Naruto just burst into laughter.

"What is so damn funny?" Sasuke snapped, ripping his hand away from Naruto. He knew it wasn't exactly proper to ask your boyfriend about his exes, but Sasuke was curious and possessive. He had to know.

"I just can't believe you are asking me about my previous sex life," Naruto said, still chuckling. "It's cute. Really, though, you have nothing to worry about, beautiful. I had a couple flings in high school when I was still trying to figure out my sexuality. It was enough to get me … experience with sex, but I was never really in serious relationship with any of them.

"I can't wait to have sex with you, beautiful, because it will be the first time I am having sex with a guy I really, truly like. Geez, I never thought you were this self-conscious. I guess that's what you get with a virgin … ouch."

That last comment had earned him a rather hard punch to the arm, which caused him to swerve the car momentarily into the other lane. BEEEEEEEEEP.

"What the hell! I'm driving, Bastard," Naruto yelled at Sasuke with rapid breath because he had just barely dodged the car coming at him in the other lane.

"Sorry," Sasuke grumbled. Even the fear from almost being crushed by a car was not enough for him to regret punching Naruto because he had earned it. He was flushed with anger – certainly not from the embarrassment he felt from Naruto saying he really liked him.

"How about we wait to finish talking until we actually get to the nice stationary hotel room?" Naruto asked nervously. He really did not want to die right before sex.

Sasuke just shrunk into his seat with a scowl. Thankfully, the rest of the ride to the hotel was uneventful and quick. When Naruto parked the car, Sasuke tried to dive for the bag in the back seat.

"Uhuh," Naruto said, humor returning to his voice. "We'll get to that soon." He had reached over and pinned Sasuke to his seat to keep him from grabbing the bag. Next, he gave him a deep kiss that left Sasuke too flustered to remember the bag, then he grabbed the bag for himself and popped out of the car.

Naruto walked towards the hotel lobby, smirking in satisfaction that Sasuke had not gathered himself enough to follow him yet. Once he entered the front door of the hotel, he waited on a couch set up in the hotel lounge to wait for Sasuke.

He waited.

He waited.

""bout time. What took you so long?" Naruto said, jumping up and grabbing Sasuke around the waist.

"Shut up, idiot. I'm going to go sign us in," Sasuke snapped. He wiggled out of Naruto's hold and waved Naruto to go over and sit in the waiting area. Without checking to see if Naruto had in fact sat down, Sasuke stormed to the check-in desk. "I have a reservation for Uchiha," he told the lady behind the front desk curtly.

"Certainly," the lady answered. However, instead of moving to do anything, she just continued to stare at Sasuke and Sasuke could swear he was seeing hearts floating out of her eyes.

'Oh, great,' Sasuke thought, 'another fangirl.' "May I please get my room key?" he asked again to try and nip this in the bud, but she was not having it.

She tried to adjust her hair gracefully with her hands and shift her hips around to show of her curves. "What was your name again, sir? I didn't hear it well the first time," she countered in a sickly sweet voice. She batted her eyelashes. "Perhaps if I could see your ID," she said in a low voice and held her hand out to Sasuke, "accidentally" brushing against Sasuke's chest.

"Uchiha," he growled, quite certain she had heard it. There was no way in hell she was letting this "lady" look at his ID, where she could get his phone number and address.

"Full name, please?" she amended. "I just want to be absolutely sure of who you are. It would really help to see it written down on your driver's license."

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," he growled. He grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled his name across it. "Here!"

"What a lovely name and such nice handwriting," she crooned, letting her fingers brush across Sasuke's hand as she took the paper from him.

"Would you hurry? I have plans," Sasuke snapped. "If you are having trouble, perhaps I should try another attendant."

"That won't be necessary. I see your reservation right here," she said, ignoring the frustration in his voice. "It seems you made this reservation over the phone. I should really take down that phone number for security purposes. Can you please tell me your number?"

This was not going well. She was a tricky one. "Is that really necessary? I would not like to give out my number. If I must, I will only give it to a manager," Sasuke reasoned, trying to worm his way away from this woman.

"Well, it just so happens that I am a manager," the women said, motioning rather dramatically to her breast, of course just to show off the pin there that said she was a manager …

"Hey, honey, what's taking so long?" Naruto said behind the two. He draped his arms dramatically around Sasuke's waist. "I've never known this place to be so … slow."

That did it. The women gave them a disgusted look and threw the room key at Sasuke's face; however, Naruto was faster and caught the key in the air. "Thank you so much, ma'am. We'll certainly enjoy the room," Naruto teased and licked up Sasuke's neck. Just a heartbeat later, Naruto was dragging Sasuke away from the frustrated manager.

"I didn't need you help," Sasuke snapped once they were alone in an elevator and snatched the room key from Naruto.

"I know. I was just having some fun," Naruto said absently. "Didn't want you to become too flustered that you would ruin your mood. I only want you to feel … pleasure tonight."

"Do you just spend your days thinking of cheesy innuendos like that?" Sasuke asked, although some mirth had returned to his voice.

"Only when I'm bored," Naruto returned with a chuckle.

"Bet that happens often. You have the attention span of a two year old … (*ding*) … and it seems the elevator agrees," Sasuke finished as the elevator alerted them that they were at their floor. Then, he walked out of the elevator, leaving a highly amused Naruto behind him.

Naruto ran after Sasuke and pinned him to the wall of the hotel hallway. "That's not true," he whispered in Sasuke's ear. "I will be paying _close_ attention to you alllll night." He cupped Sasuke's hips and pushed them back and forth slowly, moving them to some universal dance of attraction. He gradually moved his hands around to brush against Sasuke's ass. "There are so many wonderful things about you to pay attention to."

Sasuke's breath quickened. He had never gotten this intimate with someone. It was nice. But, he would not just go along for the ride. With that in mind, he jerked his hips forward, knocking Naruto off balance, and ran down the hallway. He scanned the hotel room numbers as he ran to check for his room number. It only took him a minute or two to reach the number that matched the one on his key. Before Naruto could catch him, he darted inside the room and bolted the door behind him.

Naruto slammed into the door just as it closed. He was chuckling as he pounded with mock anger on the door. "Little pig, little pig, let me in or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow … well, you guess," Naruto sang from the other side of the door.

Seeing as he was safely on the other side of the door where Naruto could not see him, Sasuke allowed himself to break out into a huge grin. "So, you're a big bad wolf!" he yelled through the door. "I'm so scared!"

"You should be! I'm gonna eat you up!" Naruto yelled back, playing along. "First, I'll take off all your clothes – they just get in the way. Then, I'll take a big juicy bite of you neck before working my way to the best part: a big, meaty bundle down below."

"Ahem …"

Naruto whirled around at the sound from his left to see an old man in a hotel bathrobe staring at him in disapproval. Naruto backed into the hotel door and put on a nervous smile.

"Sonny, you might want to keep your voice down," he said in a gravely voice. "I understand people your age are full of passion, but the hallway is not the place, young man. I know your hormones are ragin' like a freight train, but you gotta keep it on the tracks till you're on the mattress to cushion the blow. You understand me, sonny?"

"Yes. Yes, sir," Naruto practically choked. He had never been more embarrassed in his life. Getting caught in foreplay by an old man was certainly not what he had mind for his first real time making love with someone special.

The man nodded curtly, then limped away to his room. As soon as the man closed the hotel room door behind him, Naruto slid down his door until he was sitting on the floor. After a moment, he heard laughter coming from the other side of the door. "Very funny, bastard," Naruto snapped, slightly miffed. "I am glad it amused you to leave me out here to face the wrath of an old man."

The door opened without warning and Naruto fell to the floor at Sasuke's feet. He stared up at Sasuke's laughing face and could not hold his anger any longer. "I'll make it up to you," Sasuke whispered down at Naruto, then walked away towards the hotel room bed.

Standing up, Naruto closed the door and sighed. It was time for the main event. His hand clenched around the brown paper bag he had been holding this whole time. There was no way he would let himself mess this up. It was too important.

He turned around and walked towards the bed and the beautiful man waiting for him. As soon as he was close enough, Sasuke reached out and pulled him down on the bed next to him. Sasuke's hands wandered up his back, down his arms, and finally along the bag.

"Now can I know what's in here?" Sasuke asked huskily.

Naruto nipped at Sasuke's lips instead of answering. He ground his hips down hard into Sasuke's crotch, which caused Sasuke's fingers to curl away from the bag in pleasure. With Sasuke lost in pleasure, Naruto was able to get the contents of the bag onto the bed without Sasuke's interference. "Look," Naruto groaned, but did not stop his movements.

With quite a bit of trouble, Sasuke turned his head and stared with hazy eyes at a pile of things wrapped in plastic. "Wha … what is it?" Sasuke asked. It was hard to focus on labels when he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Supplies," Naruto said and then pulled away.

After a few moments to catch his breath, Sasuke sat up and turned to examine the items more carefully. He recognized a pile of condoms and a tube of what was probably lube, but some of the other items he did not recognized as easily. There were two boxes with some kind of strange pictures on them.

"What are these?" Sasuke asked quietly, poking at the boxes.

"Supplies," Naruto repeated. He picked up the boxes and started peeling off the wrapping. He pulled out a fairly thin tube with a circular bulge at one end. He flipped a switch and the object started buzzing.

Sasuke gulped. "What … why … why did you get something like that?" Sasuke said nervously, with a huge blush blooming on his face.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to do anything kinky on you first time," Naruto said calmly.

"Oh, right," Sasuke snorted, still worried, "That's why you bought a vibrator."

Naruto coughed awkwardly. "Look," he started slowly, "Last time we … we … almost … *cough* Anyway, after that, I realized that you … that we needed something to help the process along. This will loosen you up," he finished explaining, now feeling very awkward.

"How … what … are you …"

"It's probably better if you don't ask too many questions right now. It will only make you feel more nervous. Sasuke? Sasuke, are you sure you're ready for all this?" Naruto said quietly. "There's no stopping after this point."

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat, preventing him from answering. Instead, he just nodded his head. Yes, he wanted this. Yes, he wanted Naruto. Yes, he wanted everything this man had to offer.

He pulled off his shirt. He shimmied out of his pants. He slid down his boxers. Now naked, Sasuke moved over to lie in the very middle of the bed.

After taking a deep breath, he held his arms out to a now very horny Naruto.

~~CENSORED~~ 

"NaAAaaruUu uhh aaaAAHH!"

As the shout died down, panting was the only sound left in the room. Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto's chest in exhaustion. He hummed in contentment and nuzzled into Naruto's neck. Naruto murmed his own contentment and massaged Sasuke's ass with his hands.

"Mmm … that feels great," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto chuckled and then squeezed Sasuke's ass. "Yup, these little beauties do feel great."

"That was unbelievable," Sasuke whispered again, his voice fading with every word. "I can't believe I finally did this. I can't believe I finally found someone I want to do this with. I can't believe I found you."

"I can't believe I found you," Naruto whispered back, giving Sasuke a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleepy," Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's neck.

"Sleep." Naruto commanded gently. He began stroking Sasuke's hair and humming a lullaby.

"Whassat?" Sasuke asked, barely conscious.

Naruto did not answer and just kept singing softly. Within seconds, Sasuke's eyes had closed and he fell into a deep sleep. Naruto smiled gently. He remembered how tired he had been after his first time having sex; however, he was really not all that tired. He would much rather stay awake and watch Sasuke sleep on top of him.

In a way, he felt so honored to be Sasuke's first. Though he was a firm believer that it did not matter how many people you had sex with, only who you made actual love with, Naruto could not help feeling so grateful that he was the first one to see the amazing sounds and faces Sasuke made during sex.

He was a possessive guy. As long as Sasuke would have him, he would never let another guy touch him or see him like this. He could not believe he was lucky enough to have him. The more he though about it, the more he remembered how he had met Sasuke, and the more he remembered the unfinished business he had with some frat boys.

He really had to take care of them before anything else happened to Sasuke or anybody else. But, he had to be careful to do something that would not get him in trouble with the university. He already knew of plenty of things that would fly under the radar of campus security. The only problem would be finding something bad enough to keep them from trying anything like that again.

Perhaps he should enlist some help.

Looking around, he spotted his cell phone that he had thrown on the nightstand along with the rest of the contents of his pockets when he had been … occupied. Careful not to wake Sasuke, Naruto reached over and grabbed his cell phone. He hit a couple buttons, then held the phone up to his ear.

"Yeah, it's me," Naruto said softly.

…

"I have to be quite, my … my boyfriend is sleeping."

…

"Yes, boyfriend."

…

"Yes, he's my boyfriend."

…

"That's not the point."

…

"Look. I have something important to talk to you about. I need a little recon."

…

"Some homophobic frat boys."

…

"No. Not me."

…

"Zaku Abumi."

…

"Assault and attempted rape. University will never fight them. It's too much bad publicity to have homophobes in the school."

…

"Okay, I'll call you again tomorrow. Bye."

Naruto hung up the phone and tossed it gently back onto the nightstand. The motion jarred Sasuke, who groaned and shifted against Naruto's chest. "Shhhh … " Naruto whispered and began humming his lullaby again.

He knew there would be some fallout from calling Sasuke his boyfriend. He had never been the one to say it first. Everyone else would always just label his dates as being his boyfriend after a while, but he had never really thought of any of his past dates as being a boyfriend.

As he thought about it, he realized that he really did not know how to be a boyfriend, a real boyfriend, because he had never really decided for himself to become a boyfriend. He realized he was ready to be a boyfriend, excited even. This would be a whole new adventure.

~~To be continued~~


	7. Chapter 7

I looked up some Japanese things for Sasuke to say and I'm sorry if anything is wrong.

Just warning everyone now, I wrote a little more of the intimate scenes after hearing everybody's comments on the last chapter. If anyone has a problem with it, please tell me and I will take it down. I tried to be a bit subtle while still letting it be pretty obvious what was going on.

~Shower Alarm and Morning Stroll~

Waking up to loud rock music reminded Sasuke just how much he hated his roommates. He had just had the best weekend of his life, but all good things must come to an end, so here he was in his dorm room on Monday morning listening to the sound of Suigetsu's rock music alarm clock.

Sasuke got up, knowing that Suigetsu was too deep of a sleeper to ever turn the alarm off on his own. So, he rolled out of bed, trudged across the room, and hit the snooze button on Suigetsu's clock. Then, he pulled Suigetsu's pillow out from under his head and hit him in the face with it. "Time to wake up, bastard," he snapped.

Honestly, he could not believe Suigetsu even set an alarm. It only woke him up earlier than he needed to be awake, but at least, it let him have a chance to vent some of his frustration with his roommate.

Suigetsu groaned. He pulled the pillow tighter over his face to keep out the morning light. "I thought you'd be in a better mood after finally getting laid," he mumbled from under the pillow.

With a disgruntled snort, Sasuke snatched the pillow back and threw it across the room. He _was_ in a better room. Otherwise, he would have strangled Suigetsu with that pillow or worse. But, since he was in such a good mood, he just rolled his eyes, walked over to his closet, grabbed some clothes, and left to take a shower.

But, first, he would take a quick detour to Naruto's room.

Sasuke pulled out Kiba's old dorm key that Naruto had given him. It felt really good to hold that key in his hands. He would just have to attach some new, more pleasant memories to this key that would make Naruto forget all about the previous owner that had so thoroughly disappointed him.

In fact, he had one plan for this morning that was sure to make Naruto feel better. He just had to make sure he did not loose his nerve when he was actually faced with Naruto in the shower.

Quietly, he nudged the door open and snuck inside the room. The sight that greeted with made him smile. Naruto was hanging halfway off his bed with the covers spilling off of his mostly naked body. He had been acquainted with Naruto's annoying sleeping habits when he had been tossed off the bed when Naruto had shifted in his sleep at the hotel room.

The first time it had happened, Sasuke had nearly strangled Naruto, which just resulted in another round of sex, but after that, Sasuke had been too tired to wake up the next time he was tossed off of the bed.

Payback time.

With a mischievous smile, Sasuke walked to one side of the bed, grabbed the part of Naruto's body still on the bed, and pulled as hard as he could, tossing Naruto roughly onto the dorm room floor, creating a rather impressive 'thud.' Sasuke sure hoped that hurt as much as it sounded like it did.

Naruto's body spasmed as he shot awake in an alarm. "That was low, bastard," he grumbled without even looking at Sasuke. He groaned as he sat up and started rubbing his head with a grimace. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

"My mistake," Sasuke said slyly. "I just thought we had planned to take a shower together this morning, but I guess I can go on my own."

"Five more minutes," Naruto mumbled, reaching around aimlessly and pulling his blanket over his head again once he found it.

"Ooohhhh, but so much can happen in five minutes," Sasuke whispered absently. "Oh well, see you in five minutes."

Sasuke made a show of walking past Naruto, but was grabbed around the ankles by him.

" … 'm comin' …" he muttered, standing with quite a bit of difficulty.

Taking pity on the man, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's back and helped support his weight as he sat him back on his bed. Sasuke leaned down and began kissing Naruto, who was languidly responding. Little by little, Naruto was becoming more involved in the kiss as he slowly woke up.

After a few minutes, Naruto decided he was awake enough and would really like to take a shower with Sasuke. "Lemme get my clothes …" Naruto said and pushed away from Sasuke to do just that. With his clothes now in hand, he walked towards the dorm door, grabbing Sasuke's hand along the way to drag him behind him.

The two sauntered into the boys' bathroom, which was predictably empty at 6 in the morning, and took over the large shower.

"When do we have to leave for the bus?" Naruto asked as he pulled off his boxers.

"Not for another two hours," Sasuke answered as he pulled off his own clothes. He glanced casually behind him to see if Naruto was looking at him, only to be disappointed when he saw that Naruto was just staring at the shower walls. He would have to fix that soon or his plan would not work at all.

"Then why did we get up so early?" Naruto groaned.

In reply, Sasuke walked over behind Naruto and reached around to grab his now exposed manhood. A gentle squeeze was all the answer Naruto needed. He snapped around and pushed Sasuke to the other side of the shower.

Without looking, Naruto felt around the shower wall for the water nozzle. When he found it, he turned the water on nice and hot to add to the already steamy atmosphere. The water ran down Naruto's back and dripped down onto Sasuke.

As the water seeped between them, it made a squishing sound that echoed what they were doing. Their drowsiness made their actions slow and awkward, but neither of them seemed to mind. The pleasure was there all the same. It only took them a few moments for their frantic motions to reach a quick orgasm, but it was nevertheless a great start to their day.

"MMmm … now that my little head has been awoken, I think my mind is waking up as well," Naruto cooed in Sasuke's ear.

"Well, now that we are nice and dirty, maybe we should get cleaned up," Sasuke replied, mimicking Naruto's sentence structure. He ducked under Naruto's arms and grabbed his soap and a loofah.

That had been nice, but Sasuke still had something else he had planned to do to Naruto. He had to remind Naruto that he was not the only one who could control their romantic life.

"I could go for getting a little more dirty first," Naruto pouted as Sasuke walked away from him.

"I think I can find a way to make clean just as pleasurable," Sasuke reasoned as he poured some soap out onto his loofah.

With his free hand, Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall of the shower. He knelt down in front of him and began massaging the loofah and lather into his ankles.

"How does that feel?" Sasuke asked seductively. He made sure to stick his ass out and bob it up and down in time with his strokes against Naruto's leg, so of course, Naruto could not concentrate on any sensation besides his eyes soaking in the delicious image.

"Not as good as it looks," Naruto choked.

Sasuke slid up to Naruto's thighs and started scrubbing even harder. "How about now?'

Naruto's voice hitched.

"Hmm … I don't know if the loofah will work on this part," Sasuke said, poking Naruto's erection. "I'll have to find something else to clean off this part."

Sasuke was rather proud of how fast he was picking up seduction. After a while, he would not have to wait for Naruto to tell him what to do next when it came to sex. That had been the most embarrassing part of the weekend, despite the pleasure that it ultimately brought.

Sasuke waited several agonizing seconds for Naruto before finally using his mouth to "clean" Naruto off. He spent his time making sure to cover every millimeter of Naruto with his saliva. It didn't take long for Sasuke's mouth to be filled with a creamy liquid in addition to the solid flesh.

Afterwards, he made sure to slide his teeth over Naruto's flesh as he pulled away. There was a small drop of cum left after Sasuke had pulled away, so he leaned forward and licked it up.

While Naruto was recovering, Sasuke finished wiping up the rest of Naruto's body and started on his own. He was rather pleased with himself for how he had just left Naruto. However, in his pride, he made the mistake of turning his back to Naruto, who took the action as an open invitation.

Without warning, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ass, pulled his cheeks apart, and shoved inside without any preparation, causing Sasuke to shriek in pain and in pleasure. It was only due to the _ample_ widening that took place over the weekend that Sasuke did not start bleeding.

In the back of his extremely hazy mind, Naruto was ashamed of himself for taking Sasuke so hard, especially when he knew how new Sasuke was to sex, but his mind had not fully awakened yet and was easily overwhelmed by the pleasure Sasuke had just given him. He sure hoped that the heat between them would never fade over the long, long time Naruto prayed they would be together.

However, in the present, Naruto was riding Sasuke harder than he had ever done before. Sasuke's voice was a mixture of groans and whines as pleasure filled him so quickly, but not quite fast enough to mask the pain of Naruto's roughness. It seemed to take an eternity for Naruto to finish, but Sasuke was not complaining.

"Sor … sorr … sorry," Naruto panted as he leaned over Sasuke's back, which was leaning against the shower wall. "You just … and then … you … with the soap …"

"It's okay," Sasuke groaned, the pain finally taking over. "It wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but I won't complain. However, you will be carrying all of my books today."

Naruto chuckled, "If that's all it takes to get this, I'll carry your books for a week, a month, forever, so can we go again?"

"Don't push your luck," Sasuke growled. "Help me finish getting clean. And, I mean clean this time!"

Naruto dutifully did as he was told. He only let his hands wander a couple of times.

"You know what?" Naruto asked after a minute.

"What?" Sasuke mumbled, still slightly hazy from the attack.

"You really are beautiful," Naruto concluded, nodding his head at his revelation.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that to get another round," Sasuke growled.

"That's not true," Naruto pouted indignantly. "I really do think you are beautiful. Right now, I just can't believe that I get the chance to be this close to you and just look at your body. It makes me feel lucky even when I'm not having sex with you."

"Are you two done bangin' so I can take a shower and … oh yeah, gouge out my eyes to get your image out of my head?"

Sasuke turned grumpily towards the intrusion to find himself even more annoyed to see his rocker roommate standing there. Well, at least it got him out of that awkward conversation with Naruto.

"Be my guest. It'll keep you out of the room long enough for me to get my stuff," Sasuke snapped and then rushed out of the bathroom. Naruto followed, shooting Suigetsu a huge, suggestive grin.

"That pervert," Sasuke fumed once he had entered his room. "I bet he was just waiting for us to do something so he could watch." Sasuke was storming around the room, grabbing random books and bits of paper to shove into his book bag.

"Don't worry about it, beautiful; I got your back," Naruto said as he rested against the doorframe of Sasuke's room.

"No thanks," Sasuke snapped. "Remember what happened just a few minutes ago when you '_had'_ my back?"

"I thought you forgave me," Naruto pouted. "Didn't you feel good, too?"

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled, with a blush. "Just take my books. We need to head for the bus now."

"Fine, fine," Naruto said, smirking in triumph. "I'll just grab my backpack, too, and then we can go."

Less than ten minutes later, the two were standing alone at the bus stop waiting for the campus shuttle to arrive. Sasuke was leaning heavily on Naruto for support as the soreness of this weekend's activities was catching up to him. Naruto slightly regretted taking advantage of Sasuke's pain to wrap his arms securely around Sasuke's waist and snuggle into Sasuke's back.

"Well," Naruto started, "I hate Mondays, so I only have one class today at three. I know you said your first class was at eight this morning – I still hate you for that by the way – but what is your schedule like for the rest of the day?"

"My first class is World Literature, then I have about an hour before my psychology class. After that, I have a long break for lunch. My last class is a Spanish class at five tonight."

"Our schedules match so perfectly," Naruto grinned. "It must be fate."

"Even though I made you get up early on a Monday?" Sasuke teased.

"Well, I don't know if I will start liking Mondays in general, but I'm certainly starting to like how today is turning out," Naruto reasoned. "It looks like we'll be spending the who~ole day together."

"Perfect," Sasuke groaned sarcastically. "I can feel the headache forming already."

"Bastard," Naruto snapped in reply and bit down on Sasuke's neck.

"Ow, haven't you caused enough damage for one day, stupid?"

Before their fighting could get much worse, the bus pulled up in front of them. With a scowl, Sasuke pushed away from Naruto and walked towards the bus door.

"Oh, no," a voice said in front of Sasuke.

Looking up, Sasuke found the bus driver that had kicked him off the bus a week ago.

"No, no, no, no, no, sorry, mopey, I don't want to start my day driving you around," the guys snapped and shut the door to the bus in Sasuke's face. The bus drove away, wheels shrieking at the effort to move that huge weight so quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked in utter confusion.

"I'm not entirely sure," Sasuke said with a blank look on his face. "Great. That means we have to walk to campus."

"I can see why you like to head towards campus early in case of things like this," Naruto commented absently. "Are you gonna be okay to walk? I mean, after this morning and all, I could understand if you might be a little sore, since I'm so big and strong …"

"I'll be fine! Let's just get started," Sasuke grumbled. "You know you're not as great as you think you are."

"Yes, I am." Naruto smiled softly and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist to help him walk. It was actually a pretty nice atmosphere for a walk: the weather was mild, the sun was low, so it was light, but not glaring, and it was pleasantly quiet.

"So, you told me your were Japanese and grew up in a fairly traditional family. What kind of Japanese stuff do you do? Like, do you know kung-fu?" Naruto asked as they walked.

"First of all, Kung-fu is a Chinese fighting style, not Japanese. The Japanese would study Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, Judo, or probably the one most familiar to you, Karate. I studied both Karate and Ninjutsu and also a sword style called Kendo," Sasuke explained.

"What?" Sasuke snapped at the goofy grin on Naruto's face. 

"You sound so cute when you say Japanese things," Naruto commented. "I guess you probably speak Japanese fluently, then?"

Sasuke frowned, trying to decide whether or not to hit Naruto for his 'cute' comment. "Yeah," he said finally deciding he was not in the mood to start a fight after everything that had already happened this morning. However, he would be sure to store that comment away for revenge later.

"Cool!" Naruto shouted. "Can you say something in Japanese for me? Please? Please? Please, Please?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Come on, just say something," Naruto begged. "Please, please, please, please, please, please … "

"FINE! ANATA WA BAKA DISU!" Sasuke snapped.

"That didn't sound very nice," Naruto pouted. "What did you say?"

"Betsu ni," Sasuke mumbled. "Urusai! Shut up!"

"How mean, bastard," Naruto whined. "Oh well, at least you said it in such a cute way. I'm … I'm a mutt, so it's nice to see other people interacting with their culture, their heritage. I wish I had something like that."

Sasuke smiled up sadly at Naruto. "You don't have to speak another language or practice traditional things to be a special person. Is that why you don't like to talk about your past much? Because you don't have a specific culture? That's not important to me at all. It's not like I can only date Japanese people or anything. Why do you want to be a part of a culture so badly?"

Naruto was silent for a long time. Secretly, Naruto hoped this question would never come up, even though he knew that was an unlikely scenario. Maybe if he did not say anything, Sasuke would forget about his question.

Sasuke did sense that Naruto did not want to talk about his past, but didn't he have the right to ask these kinds of questions as his boyfriend? Was there some kind of time limit to when he could start asking questions? Two weeks for a shoe size? Three weeks for a middle name?

Right now, though, Naruto had such a sad, apprehensive look on his face that Sasuke could not bring himself to push Naruto on the issue and just decided to drop it for now. Maybe he could bring it up later in a more comfortable atmosphere, where Naruto would not feel put on the spot.

To distract himself from the awkward situation, Sasuke began looking around at the scenery, which he had previously been ignoring. Unfortunately, he did not like what he was seeing. They were getting close to the fraternity street.

When Sasuke suddenly stopped moving, Naruto practically fell to the ground. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked in alarm.

"Do … do you know any other way to get to campus?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked in confusion, but as he looked around, he noticed the same thing as Sasuke.

Naruto would never be considered a genius, but he was not entirely stupid, either. This was the place where Sasuke had been attacked the night he had met him in the shower. Of course, Sasuke would feel a scared about walking this way. But, he would not let those jerks have a hold over Sasuke forever. He squeezed Sasuke around the waist and looked down at him gently.

"We should go this way," Naruto said in such a soft, sweet voice that Sasuke could not muster the strength to argue. "You need to face this and now's a good time. Most of the guys will be asleep or passed out at this time on a Monday morning anyway. Besides, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in wonder. It was annoying, yet wonderful that Naruto could go from being so stupid to so thoughtful at the drop of a hat. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's arm to steal some of his courage and after taking one last steadying breath, he started walking towards the fraternity street.

Naruto followed, grinning with pride. Fate had given him a chance encounter with the perfect guy for him: sweet, yet immeasurably strong in spirit. There would no way he would let go of this gift of fate.

The two strolled proudly, but cautiously through the dangerous streets. Thankfully, many of the fraternity boys still seemed to be asleep. The few that were awake and walking around so early on a Monday morning were the respectable ones, who were not prejudiced against anyone.

"Hello," Naruto shouted to one guy passing by, causing Sasuke to tense up once more.

The guy waved back in confusion, but did not do anything else.

"You next," Naruto whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Go say 'hi' to one of these guys," Naruto explained. "That one." Naruto pointed to some guy, who looked fairly docile in his button up shirt and glasses.

"I'm not going to do that!" Sasuke growled.

"It will make you feel better to know that not all the guys on this street are jerks," Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned. He hated it when Naruto was being so rational. He glanced over at the guy and raised a shaking hand to wave at him.

The guy glanced over at Sasuke with a frown. It was not exactly normal to wave to strangers. But, the guy just shrugged and waved back to Sasuke. "Why are you walking?" the guy called. "Is the shuttle broken?"

"No," Sasuke said to quietly to hear. "No!" he repeated louder, when he noticed the guy did not hear him. "My first class is still an hour away, so we thought we would just take a walk."

"Okay, thanks," the guy called and then walked towards the bus stop on fraternity street.

Naruto smiled widely, but just continued to walk silently. Sasuke was internally fuming with embarrassment, so Naruto decided not to anger him. He did not want to turn this into something that was all about him instead of being about Sasuke.

As they finally reached the end of the street, Sasuke was feeling so much better than before. He had gotten over a fear that he did not even consciously know was there. It was not something he though he would have been able to do without Naruto.

He had been beaten down by so many people in his life that he had made himself a strong shell, but he did not understand how fragile that shell really was. With Naruto, he was now able to be strong without that shell and he was not even afraid of being vulnerable.

"See, nothing to it," Naruto exclaimed as they finally reached the fringes of campus. "You were worried for nothing. Not all fraternity guys are bad. Not everyone will hate you for being gay. That guy must have noticed how close we were, but he didn't mind at all."

"Urasai! It was only so calm because it was so early in the morning," Sasuke grumbled, not yet willing to admit his weakness to Naruto.

"That means 'shut up' right? I have a feeling I will be hearing that a lot now," Naruto said, completely ignoring Sasuke's foul mood, which he knew was only a front. "We had better get you to class pretty quickly."

~~To be continued~~

Please review. I would love to hear what people think about how the story is progressing.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, everyone, sorry for taking so long to update. It was midterm time at school and I really had to focus on that, but good news is I pretty much aced all of my midterms (*phew*). Now, I want to try to get back to updating every Friday.

Starting from this chapter onwards, I will be trying to move away from just Naruto and Sasuke dating to the world around them. So, look forward to the addition of a lot of new characters and some more crazy stuff happening.

As always, please read and enjoy and reviews would be greatly appreciated as they always are. Seriously, reviews are a highlight of my day, whether good or bad.

Pizza fun and Phoning Plans

Thankfully, Naruto and Sasuke both made it to all of their classes for the day without any more drama. Going to each other's classes had gone surprisingly well. Sasuke had originally thought that they would have been distracted by having each other there, but they both were focusing like good students.

"Where should we go for dinner?" Naruto asked as they walked away from campus after their last class.

"Wherever," Sasuke answered. "I still can't believe you speak Spanish. I thought you said you didn't speak another language."

When Naruto had walked into Sasuke's Spanish class with him, the professor had not been too happy, until Naruto had started a rousing speech in perfect Spanish about how he would like to see how a truly great Spanish speaker taught. Even Sasuke had a difficult time understanding everything Naruto had said.

"No, I said I'm not connected to any language. That's a very different statement," Naruto explained, with just a touch of sadness creeping into his voice. "I have always enjoyed other languages, which is why I wanted to hear you say something in Japanese and why I have learned another language or two myself."

"Two?" Sasuke snapped skeptically.

"Well, since Spanish, French, and Italian are so similar, I know a fair amount of each language," Naruto explained.

Even though that made sense, Sasuke was still in slight disbelief about Naruto's supposed skill in other languages. "I guess since you don't have a culture of your own, maybe you wanted to learn something about other cultures," Sasuke theorized. "You learn quite a bit about a culture by studying its language."

"Maybe. I don't know. I just like languages. I don't really want to talk about it anymore. I'm hungry. Where should we go to eat?" Naruto said rather quickly trying to change the subject.

'_One of these days, I'll find out about your past,'_ Sasuke thought. '_and, I swear I won't think any differently about you.' _

"Why don't we just order some pizza for the dorm?" Naruto suggested, when it seemed Sasuke would not answer him. "It has kind of been a long day. I'm not used to being so busy on a Monday, so it would be nice to just relax."

"That's fine," Sasuke agreed. "I'll call now, so it will be ready by the time we get back to the dorm. What do you want?"

"Ham, Bacon, Sausage, Pepperoni, Pineapple, jalapeños, pepper, hot sauce, and a side of Sasuke," Naruto chuckled. Sasuke hit him. "Sorry, it was just too tempting an opening."

Sasuke glared at Naruto over his shoulder as he walked a few steps away and pulled out his phone to call the pizza place.

Almost at the same time, Naruto's phone rang. Recognizing the ring tone immediately, Naruto answered the phone quickly. "Hey, what did you find out?"

…

"That's about what I expected. His attitude just screams of the streets, but he was obviously able to make it here to the university."

…

"Orochimaru? Who's that?"

"Naruto," Sasuke called from beside him.

"Just a minute," Naruto said to Sasuke quickly. "Hey man," he said into the phone, "I'll call you later. I'm just heading back to my dorm with my boyfriend now. … Yeah. … Okay. Later."

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"A friend of mine from high school," Naruto answered, but there was a strange tone to his voice.

"A friend?" Sasuke parroted. He still did not know Naruto all that well, but he was definitely able to pick up on the subtle change in his voice from normal. "Is something wrong?"

"No way," Naruto said in a cheerful voice. "We were just catching up and stuff."

"Uh huh," Sasuke mumbled skeptically. "Then, why were you talking about the Japanese-American millionaire business genius Orochimaru?" 

"You … you know … him?" Naruto asked slowly. He was caught off-guard now. His plan did not involve Sasuke getting caught in the mess.

"My family has done business with him for years," Sasuke explained curtly. "Why are you talking about him?"

"You know him!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms around enthusiastically. "That's so cool. My friend is trying to get a job at his company," Naruto covered smoothly, "He was just telling me about it. Hey, could you help him get the job?"

Naruto sighed internally. That was a nice enough cover, but now what was he supposed to do. Maybe putting a mole inside this 'Orochimaru's' company was not such a bad idea.

"I could make some phone calls," Sasuke said slowly. Was Naruto really telling him the truth? "Have your friend send me his resume and contact information."

"Cool, thanks so much, beautiful," Naruto said and pulled Sasuke in for a mind-blowing (and hopefully mind clearing) kiss. "We better head over to the shuttle stop. The next shuttle should be coming soon." Naruto dragged Sasuke towards the shuttle stop with a huge, playful grin. "We don't want to miss our pizza!"

The two barely made it to the stop before the shuttle arrived. Thankfully, there was someone different driving the bus than the guy from that morning. Naruto and Sasuke took a seat near the back of the bus. There were a couple other people on the bus, but it was not that crowded.

Once they were seated, Sasuke leaned onto Naruto's shoulder with a deep sigh. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke with a frown. Something was wrong, but Naruto did not know what it was.

"There's still so much I don't know about you," Sasuke whispered so quietly that no normal person would have been able to hear it, but Naruto had always possessed exceptionally hearing.

Naruto did feel slightly guilty for being so secretive with his past around Sasuke, but he was still not ready to share everything with him. However, it was not so unusual to slowly introduce yourself to your partner. Naruto knew he just had to be careful about being too slow.

"When was the pizza supposed to arrive?" Naruto asked, trying to distract Sasuke from his sad mood.

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto. Had Naruto heard him? His face seemed normal enough. Maybe he was just imagining the strange tone he thought he had heard in Naruto's question.

"They said it would take about 45 minutes," Sasuke answered. He looked down at his watch. "That should still leave us about twenty minutes."

"Good, maybe that will give us enough time to take a _shower_," Naruto said, blowing the last word into Sasuke's neck. The shiver that went down Sasuke's body sent a lovely little twitch in Naruto's lower body.

"Not a chance!" Sasuke huffed with a blush.

Bingo. That seemed to have taken Sasuke's mind off of Naruto's past. Now, Naruto just had to figure out some way to get Sasuke to follow along with his very special idea of a distraction …

"Hmmm … so you want to try doing it somewhere else?" Naruto teased. "I'm okay with that. Oooo … how about the laundry room? I've always wanted to try having sex in the laundry room."

Sasuke was too dumbfounded to even retort to that. He was at a loss for words. The idiot had actually made him forget every one of the thousands of vocabulary words he had learned over his lifetime.

"Is that a yes?" Naruto asked. It did not take a genius to figure out the answer to that question as it was clearly written all over Sasuke's horrified face, but Naruto could not pass up the opportunity to push Sasuke a little further. Who knows? Maybe if Sasuke's brain was fizzled enough he might actually agree.

"What the hell do you think?" Sasuke snapped once his mind had restarted.

Naruto just chuckled and kissed an irate Sasuke on the forehead, then quickly ducked to dodge Sasuke's fist. He would never get tired of seeing a fuming Sasuke. It was like scaring a cat just to see it's fur ruffled and it's tail get bushy … so cute. If you've never seen a cat like this, look it up on the internet because it is the funniest thing in the world.

"Hey!" the bus driver called from the front of the bus. "Gay and gayer, We're at the dorms. Get out!"

"Great," Sasuke mumbled, "Another bus driver hates me." He grabbed his bag off the floor of the bus and stood up to leave the bus.

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled. "Another?"

"Let's go," Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's question.

Naruto followed Sasuke off the bus with a confused look on his face. Sasuke seemed to have horrible luck when it came to getting back and forth to campus. Maybe Sasuke was a person with really bad luck. He would have to get him a four leaf clover, rabbit foot, horseshoe or something like that.

'_I will still like you even if you are cursed_,' Naruto thought in determination.

"What idiotic thing are you thinking now?" Sasuke asked as he observed the funny look on Naruto's face.

"Nothing … hehe …" Naruto said with a giggle, yes, a stupid, girly giggle.

"You're a moron," Sasuke mumbled, rolling his eyes and walking away. "Hurry up," he called back, "Or we'll miss the pizza."

"NOOOOOOO … .MY PIZZA!" Naruto yelled and dramatically started running towards their dorm room.

Naruto reached the dorm building just in time to see Sasuke paying the pizza guy. He gave a cheer and raced forward to rip the pizza boxes out of the guy's hands. Without waiting to get inside, Naruto opened the pizza box and began chewing on a piece of pizza.

"Mphwa?" Naruto asked around a bite of pizza, noticing Sasuke's shocked face.

The pizza guy just laughed and walked away.

"I can't believe you just did that. You have no manners at all," Sasuke scolded, though he was smirking playfully.

"Want some?" Naruto asked, his mouth still full of bits of pizza.

"That's disgusting," Sasuke snapped. He turned around and opened the door to the dorm. His back was turned, but he held the door open for Naruto, who would not have been able to open the door by himself with the pizza boxes in his hands.

The two climbed up the stairs and situated themselves on the floor in Naruto's room. Naruto was leaning against his bed and Sasuke was sitting on the ground between his legs. Naruto's pizza was on the bed above him, while Sasuke's pizza was on the floor next to them.

"I still can't believe you actually ordered something so disgusting," Sasuke commented. It was hard not to notice the bizarre smell coming from Naruto's pizza above his head.

Without warning, a piece of said pizza was shoved in his face. "Want some?" Naruto taunted rubbing the piece of pizza into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke was mortified. As Naruto pulled his hand away, Sasuke wiped the pizza crud slowly off his face. He scooted away from Naruto and turned around with a glare. He reached towards Naruto, who flinched down with a huge smile. Instead of touching Naruto, Sasuke's hand went behind Naruto to grab his pizza.

Sasuke took a slice of the pizza … and shoved it painfully into Naruto's crotch.

"OOOUCH!" Naruto was not finding this particular sensation in his crotch very pleasurable. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"You shoved pizza onto my … head," Sasuke said with a huge smirk.

"REVENGE!" Naruto shouted as he charged Sasuke. He toppled Sasuke onto the floor and began licking the remnants of pizza on Sasuke's face.

"That's disgusting," Sasuke groaned as he tried to push Naruto away from his face.

Naruto glanced up casually, still licking Sasuke's chin. "Nope *lick* s'good *lick* …" Naruto moved up Sasuke's face to kiss him square on the lips. The kiss was extremely forceful and slightly painful, but Sasuke did not let it show to Naruto.

After a minute, Naruto pulled away and leaned back to slouch against his bed once again. "You're turn for revenge," Naruto said, parting his legs to reveal the pizza stained on the crotch of his pants.

It was a tempting offer, but Sasuke was still a little annoyed at Naruto. He hated getting food shoved in his face more than he loved the thought of having sex with Naruto … barely.

"No way am I going anywhere near that mess," Sasuke snapped. "I'm going to go wash my face, since I had such a gross substance on it … and I don't mean the pizza."

Leaving a pouting Naruto on the floor, Sasuke stormed out of the room to wash his face. When Sasuke got in the bathroom, he was surprised to see how flushed he was and how swollen his lips were. How did he let Naruto get so much power over him?

As he thought about Naruto, his mind finally processed everything that had happened on the bus ride back from campus: Naruto had acted strange, even for Naruto. Why hadn't he noticed it then? … because Naruto had made him so mad.

Had he done that on purpose?

Being angry had made him forget all about wanting to know about Naruto's past. Sasuke frowned. Is that why Naruto did it? Had he heard what he had said? He had not meant for him to hear it, but it was possible that he had spoken louder than he meant to.

If he had heard, then the rest of the night had been designed by Naruto to keep Sasuke away from his past. That moron! He had been duped.

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped as he slammed open the door to Naruto's dorm room.

Naruto was startled. He tripped over the pajama pants he was trying to change into and fell onto the floor. "What now?" Naruto groaned from the floor.

"Why don't you want me to know about your past?" Sasuke asked unaffected by Naruto's fall.

Sasuke watched Naruto's face immediately cloud over.

"I thought we were getting along, getting closer, and I know I'm not a huge talker, but I thought we were getting to the point where we could start telling each other about our pasts," Sasuke ranted, pacing back and forth, ignoring the fact that Naruto was getting dressed on the other side of the room without facing him. "Naruto?"

…

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked cautiously and moved across the room to stand behind Naruto. "Why do you not want to talk to me? Do you really not want to take this relationship any further?"

"NO!" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke froze, eyes wide.

Naruto finally turned around and when he did, he saw the devastated look on Sasuke's face.

"No," Naruto repeated, stalking forward and grabbing Sasuke around the waist. "No, I mean I don't want to not take this further … I mean I do want to … go further …"

Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and tucked it under his own chin. He sighed into Sasuke's hair.

"I have never felt so strongly about anyone else before in my life," Naruto whispered softly, "and I want more than anything to make this relationship last … maybe even forever."

Naruto paused and rubbed his face into Sasuke's hair, breathing in the amazing scent of the man he was starting to love.

"Shh … " he said again, when he felt Sasuke try to say something. "Let me finish. I want to be with you and get eventually get to know everything about each other, but this is still … new. I want you to know everything about me, but does it have to be right now?

"We are still trying to feel each other out. I know you told me some very personal parts of your past, but I'm absolutely sure you have not told me every little thing about your past. Maybe we can just start out slow?"

Sasuke nodded with a soft smile. He pulled back and looked into Naruto's eyes. For now, he could wait. He reached up and pecked Naruto on the lips.

Naruto took the initiative and deepened the kiss. After a moment, the two pulled apart panting and Naruto led them over to the bed where they cuddled under the covers staring at each other.

For the rest of the night, Naruto made sure to talk with Sasuke and sprinkle the conversation with tiny tidbits from his past: his rowdy school life, his relationship with some of his friends, and other little anecdotes that were not very personal. He had even made an effort to share some memories that were painful, but that would not reveal the full picture of his past.

Overall, Sasuke did seemed pleased with the crumbs he was given for now. By the end of the night, Sasuke seemed completely content, with no trace of worry in his face as he snuggled into Naruto's chest to sleep.

As soon as he was sure Sasuke was really asleep, Naruto dialed his phone.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. Sasuke was listening. Hey, how would you feel about getting a new job?"

~on the other side of the phone~

"A job?" Gaara asked as he sat at the desk in his office. "I already have a job."

…

"Running my family's estate is a job."

…

"Naruto," he growled into the phone. He had been friends with Naruto for a long time, but sometimes he could be so annoying.

…

"Whining won't work on me."

…

"No."

…

"You want me to take a job at Orochimaru's company? How do you even know about that? I didn't get the chance to tell you before you hung up on me."

…

"Sasuke? I guess it's time to do a background check on your boyfriend."

...

"Calm down. I'll be discreet. Now, about that job. I suppose it's not a horrible idea. However, I never got the chance to tell you, but you may have stumbled upon something far larger than just a case of homophobe harassment.

"It appears Orochimaru has been 'sponsoring' young boys as a part of a scholarship program, but there have been some accusations that the boys are sexually abused in return for the scholarship. Maybe this is not something we should get involved with."

...

"Your sense of justice is annoying sometimes."

...

"These kids are not like us. We would have never traded sexual acts for money ..."

...

"Fine. But, if we are going to get involved in this, you had better be willing to face the consequences. This could get messy."

After that warning, Gaara hung up the phone and stared at his computer screen, where he had already started a file on Orochimaru and a resume for a job at his company.

On the other side of the call, Naruto had been shocked by Gaara's discovery, but at the same time, it only made him want to investigate further. He did want to be a federal investigator, after all. However, he could not let Sasuke get involved with all of this, so he would have to try and keep the whole thing a secret.

Unfortunately, he had become quite adept at hiding things from the people around him. As he drifted off to sleep, his mind was already running through everything he had learned already and everything he still needed to investigate in regards to Zaku Abumi and the man behind the curtain: Orochimaru.

~~To be continued~~


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: Sorry for the late update. I had the chapter ready for Friday, but for some reason fanfiction was having errors and I could not upload the chapter.

I want to thank everyone for the nice reviews. I thought I should reply to some of you.

Amberr-chan – I really plan to keep the focus of the story on Naruto and Sasuke. Other characters will just be there to flesh out the story.

NaruSasuNaruLover – thanks for the advice about relationships, but I really like the way the story is going. Maybe it is not 100% accurate, but I really feel like it is possible for people to become close really fast when they share really emotional events like Sasuke getting attacked by the frat boys and Naruto getting attacked by Kiba. I tried to make it clear that they are still new to each other, but I will try to include more friendship in the relationship. Thank you again for the advice.

Akira Nishikawa & seto'swifey– I can't wait to start getting into the characters pasts, but I have a very specific plan for how they are revealed and unfortunately it will be a few more chapters away. I hope the intermediate chapters will be good despite that

Utena-Puchiko-nyu – mwahaha don't worry Naruto will get revenge. I have thought a little bit about more pairings. There will at least be two more relationships coming up. I'll leave it as a surprise thought. :P

~Roommate support and New friends~

Naruto hated mornings. Naruto loved Sasuke. Naruto hated Sasuke in the morning, but Naruto loved Sasuke in the morning shower. It was a complicated relationship.

Once again, Sasuke found himself pinned to the shower wall with all of Naruto's strength and not really wanting to change that. Because Naruto had been so tired after having to get up early yesterday, he had went to bed early last night, was not as tired this morning, and therefore, able to be much more passionate in the shower this morning.

"Na..aaahar...rutoo ... " Sasuke groaned, pathetically trying to shove Naruto's hands away. "We ... we ca ...ahAAH .. an't ... "

"Why not?" Naruto pouted as he pulled back only a hair. "We did it yesterday?"

"No ..." Sasuke panted finally able to breathe. "No ... yesterday, you jumped me and then my roommate walked in on us."

Instead of responding verbally, Naruto reached a hand behind Sasuke's back and pushed a finger up inside Sasuke. Sasuke moaned inadvertantly. Before Sasuke could say any more words of complaint, Naruto shoved two more of his fingers roughly inside to stop Sasuke from being able to do anything but whine and moan at the sensation.

"Fi ..iine, just *pant* just hurry," Sasuke moaned and without another word, jumped up and put his legs around Naruto's back, almost knocking Naruto over.

Naruto did not need to be told, although it was sexy to hear. Naruto positioned himself and dove in without any more protests from Sasuke. The feeling was different than anything they had done before. It was certainly a more challenging form of sex, but it **certainly** had its benefits.

Every single part of Sasuke was connected to Naruto and only Naruto. Sasuke had to rely on Naruto for everything. Naruto had to keep him safe, Naruto had to support him, Naruto had to give him pleasure ... and give him pleasrue he did. This position allowed Sasuke to feel a whole different side of Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand liked having an armful of hot, sweaty Sasuke Uchiha. His back would probably be killing him later, but this was a whole new experience for him that he liked being able to share with his first true boyfriend.

The squishing/slapping sound was echoing around the showers along with moans and gasps. It was strange how sound could make the sensation of touch so much more intense. Naruto was fueled by sound and sight almost as much as the physical feeling around his manhood. It seemed to make his hips move faster than humanly possible. He would throw Sasuke up into the air as hard as he could, moving him a couple inches off his penis and then let gravity slam him back down with incredible pace.

For his part, Sasuke would push down on Naruto's shoulder to try to lift himself up a little further and then allow himself to just fall, fall down onto Naruto's body. However, with each thrust, the strength in Sasuke's arms left him as all the blood in his muscles fell down to a lower region where it was more usefull, at least in his opinion.

After a few minutes, Sasuke had to let go of Naruto with one hand to reach down to take care of his own body before he exploded. It didn't take more than a few gentle touches to push him over the edge that he was practically falling off anyway. He released all over his and Naruto's chests, then became completely limp in Naruto's arms.

Naruto had a wonderfully close view of Sasuke's face as he climaxed. He bounced the limp body a few more times over his manhood before he too climaxed inside Sasuke. After a minute, he tried to place Sasuke back on the ground only to have him whine at the movement.

Naruto chuckled. "As much as I love having you in my arms, beautiful, you'll kill me later if I let you stay here instead of finishing our shower."

"Don' care," Sasuke grumbled. He wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto's shoulders and let his head fall on top of them.

".ke," Naruto mumbled, "come on."

"You got what you wanted, my turn," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "You can clean us both up and then carry me back to your room. If you are able to."

Naruto took the challenge and did his best to juggle Sasuke, the soap, loofah, and water spout. It took him a while, but he eventually managed to do it (pun intended).

After Naruto and Sasuke finished their steamy sexual encounter in the dorm room shower, Naruto carried Sasuke back to his room to talk until they had to leave for class.

"What class do you have today?" Sasuke asked Naruto once they were both seated comfortably on Naruto's bed.

"Criminology 231 at ten," Naruto answered ... causing Sasuke to frown. "What? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing except the fact that we seem to have had the same class together for the past two months," Sasuke snorted. "How could I ever miss a huge bundle of energy like you in my class?"

"The same way I could miss a totally hot guy living just down the hall from me," Naruto joked. "It's an unfortunate fact of human nature: we don't pay attention to things that have no impact on us. People are just people when we don't feel connected to them, so there's no need to remember them."

Sasuke frowned again, but for an entirely different reason. He really wished he could know the story of Naruto's past, so he could know the reason behind such profoundly sad insights into society. If he asked, would Naruto really answer truthfully? "What made you think something like that?" Sasuke inquired softly. It was worth a shot.

"Jusst something I noticed," Naruto answered curtly. He kissed Sasuke on the nose. "But, I'm gald that,

every once in a great while, fate seems to put two people into each other's ranges so that they can meet and becoming a part of each other's lives."

Sasuke reached behind him for a pillow and hit Naruto in the face with it. "You're such a sap," Sasuke growled. It was hard to allow himself to become so sappy. He completely understood what Naruto had said, but in his family experience, you didn't say things like that out loud. It was competely frustrating to meet someone who could just express their emotions so easily.

"And you love it," Naruto cooed. He was right, but no way in hell would Sasuke ever let Naruto know that, although he suspected Naruto already might.

"Let's just head to campus," Sasuke groaned. "Maybe we can get some drinks at the coffee shop before class?"

Naruto nodded and got up from his bed to grab his backpack. "Do you need to run and get your bag from your room?"

Sasuke looked around him for a minute. "I have my bag here, but I need to run back to my room and grab my Crim book," Sasuke mumbled more to himself than Naruto. "I'll be right back." He jumped up off the bed, then winced. "Okay, no more shower sex before class."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Naruto yelled dramatically.

"Don't try to wiggle out of it again. I am serious. I can't keep limping onto campus everyday. My professors will start to wonder what is going on and I really don't need them to start thinking about my sex life. That would be so awkward. I go in to talk about a paper and one of my professors asks why I am limping," Sasuke ranted.

"Fine, so shower sex after class. Got it!" Naruto exclaimed triumphantly.

Sasuke grabbed the nearest book he could grab and threw it as hard as he could towards Naruto. Naruto was able to duck just in time otherwise the book would have done some serious damage to his head. He was lucky that it only left a small dent in his wall. Of course, Naruto just found the whole situation hilarious and was laughing like a maniac. He would never get tired of seeing Sasuke get so flustered like a cat with a bushy tail.

Sasuke huffed at the laughter and stormed out of the room. As he walked down the hall, he did not even have to reach the door before he heard muffled shouting from the other side of his door. He took another deep breath before opening the door to face whatever new argument had erupted between his jock and punk roommates.

As he opened the door, the previously muffled voices burst out of the room.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU THREW OUT MY LEG WEIGHT BANDS!" Lee shouted at Suigetsu's face.

"THEY SMELT LIKE A GARBAGE DUMP! Suigetsu snapped back.

"SO THEY WERE A LITTLE SWEATY!"

"THEY PROBABLY HAD MOLD GROWING IN THEM! THEY SURE SMELT DEADLY!

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could to be heard over the two loud men. Both of them turned their glares towards Sasuke.

"Stay out of this, fag!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Lee yelled, shoving Suigetsu.

Sasuke ran forward and shoved his arm in front of Lee. "Thanks, Lee," Sasuke mumbled towards Lee, though he suspected the only reason Lee had defended him was to attack Suigetsu. He then turned towards Suigetsu with a completely calm face.

"I don't care what you call me," Sasuke said confidently. "I have a wonderful boyfriend now that I l ... and I am happy to be gay or a homo or a fag or whatever you want to call it with him. Suigetsu, I don't care what you say, but you can not touch my or Lee's stuff without our permission. And, Lee."

He spun around to face Lee, who had a huge smirk on his face which disappeared as soon as Sasuke's face came into his view. "Your weights did smell pretty bad," Sasuke said with a disgusted look. "Can't you wash them every once in a while?"

"They would break the washing machine," Lee said sheepishly.

"Fine, then I'll buy you new weights whenever your old ones get too gross," Sasuke offered. He looked back and forth between Lee and Suigetsu. "Is that good enough for both of you?"

Suigetsu glared, but turned around and slumped back on his bed to continue listening to his obnoxious music (in headphones this time, which Sasuke had negotiated at the last roommate fued session). Lee nodded absently. "But, what will I do for my morning jog?" he asked with a whiney tone.

Sasuke walked over to his desk and dug into one of the drawers. He pulled out a 100 dollar bill and handed it to Lee. "Jog down to the store and get whatever weights you can with this."

Uh oh ...

Lee's eyes got all sparkly. He dramatically clapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "Thank you oh so much my wonderfully youthful roommate. Now I can buy the orange nylon interchangeable pure titanium bar bands with added slip guard and breathable weave pattern. I will be able to run with all my youthful stamina for many hours without problems. I will be able to ..."

Sasuke just tuned the rest of Lee's rant out. When Lee got started talking about his workout stuff, he could go on forever about the most stupid things that normal people cared nothing about. He just pushed past Lee, who was going on about all the different muscles in his legs that he would be able to improve, to grab his Crim book, so he could slip out of the room and back to his boyfriend.

Just as he was about to open the door to his room, Lee's hadn on his shoulder stopped him.

"Sasuke, I really don't care that your gay," Lee said softly. "Love is a wonderful thing no matter who it is with. I hope you are really happy with your boyfriend."

Sasuke smiled softly, though he did not show Lee his face. The only sign he gave to Lee was a small nod of his head, then he turned the handle to leave his room.

On the other side of his door stood Naruto, smirking with his arms crossed in a thoughtful pose. Sasuke sighed. "Why are you standing there?"

Naruto gave him a goofy grin. "I know you won't want to admit it," Naruto said, "But, I think your brother may have been right about the benefit of living with roommates. You handled that situation with perfect negotiating skills, which will be immensly beneficial when you become a lawyer."

Sasuke glared. Naruto was right ... there was no way he would admit anything that Itachi did was for his benefit. "Let's go!" Sasuke snapped. "Now I really, really need some tea."

A huge, goofy grin was Naruto's only reply. He followed faithfully behind Sasuke as he stormed out of the dorm. Thankfully, the two were able to take the bus to campus without any problems. It only took them about a half an hour to get to campus and walk to the small, student-run coffe shop on campus. The place was busy, but not so busy that they could not find a nice table at the back of shop.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked after he had gotten Sasuke seated comfortably at the table.

"Just some hot green tea, please," Sasuke said softly. "Thank you." Without bothering to watch Naruto leave, Sasuke pulled out his notebook to review his notes for the upcoming class.

Naruto watched him for a moment. Sasuke was such a nerd. He had never thoughht he would fall for a nerd. It was strange how the person that was perfect for you was often completely different than what you thought you wanted. Naruto had always thought he would fall in love with a wild, fun-loving guy, who would go along with him to all his crazy stunts, but he really liked how quiet and thoughtful Sasuke was. It felt like Sasuke connected with him in a different way than anyone else and it made Sasuke special to him. Sasuke had reached a part of his life that only Gaara had reached.

'How would Gaara feel about that?' he wondered with a chuckle.

"Stop snickering and go get my tea," Sasuke snapped without even looking up from his notes.

Naruto started laughing harder, but went off to the counter to get their drinks.

As Naruto's laughter faded away, Sasuke allowed himself to become completely engrossed in his notes. Some time later, how long he did not know, he felt the table shake as the seat opposite him was filled. "Thanks," Sasuke said to who he thought was Naruto, but he looked up from his notes to find that that was not the case.

The person sitting across from him happened to be some girl he vaguely remembered being in his psychology class. What was her name? Sakura. Maybe. He remember being paired up with her for some project a while ago. "That seat is taken," Sasuke said with a glare directed towards the girl.

"I know. I saw your friend go order," the girl, Sakura, said, "but I won't take long. I just wanted to ask you if would be my partner *blush* for the next psychology project."

"I think I'll pass," Sasuke said curtly. He had not missed the blush that came to Sakura's face. There was no way he would let her start to feel anything more for him than just a stupid crush. Too many girls had tried to practically force themselves on him in the past. It was best just to cut them off completely.

"Why? We've worked together before, so we know each other's styles and work habits. Wouldn't it be easiest just to work together?" the girl practically begged.

"I prefer working with different people," Sasuke said cautiously. He did not really want to yell at the girl in a shop full of people, but he would if he had to.

"But, isn't it better to work with the people you already know," she said, fluttering her eyelashes in what he assumed was supposed to be a flirty way, "so that you can get closer and ... "

"No," Sasuke said, cutting her off.

"But ..."

"I'm gay," Sasuke snapped. And now, he was the center of attention for the entire shop.

Where was Naruto? No sooner had he had that thought than a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Naruto standing over him with a gentle smile on his lips. As soon as their eyes met, Naruto snapped his head away to look at the girl sitting across from his boyfriend.

"Hi," he said with a slight edge in his voice. "I'm his boyfriend."

The girl glared at Sasuke, but not for the reason he thought. "You better treat him right," Sakura snapped at Sasuke.

Then, both Sakura and Naruto burst out laughing to Sasuke's utter confusion. "What is going on?" Sasuke asked angrily. He already had to deal with an overly horny Naruto in the shower and his two stupid roommates arguing over some stupid weights and it was not even ten am yet.

"Sasu, this is one of my friends, Sakura," Naruto explained. "When I saw her in your class yesterday and then ran into her today at the counter, I knew I had to introduce you two. Then, we cooked up this little idea for some fun.

"I was so surprised to hear you announce that you were gay though. You have come a long way from just a few weeks ago." Naruto leaned down to try and kiss Sasuke, but Sasuke turned his head away.

"I don't like to be pranked, especially by my boyfriend," Sasuke growled. "Although, if you don't want to be my boyfriend any longer, you can go ahead and keep playing pranks."

"Hey, don't be so uptight. He was just trying to have a little fun," Sakura yelled at Sasuke. She really did not know anything about Sasuke even though they were in the same class.

"Calm down, Sakura," Naruto said with a chuckle. "This is just Sasuke's way of saying he was embarrassed." He leaned down to give Sasuke a kiss, and this time Sasuke allowed it. Naruto then wrapped his arms loosly around Sasuke's shoulders, snuggling into Sasuke's neck. "He does not mean any of the things he said."

"We'll see about that," Sasuke mumbled, though he turned and gave naruto a peck on the cheek. "Where's my tea?"

Naruto placed a mug from the coffee shop down on the table in front of Sasuke. Then, he reached behind him and grabbed a chair from the neighboring table to sit with Sasuke and Sakura. He placed his own mug down on the table.

"Are you really going to drink all that coffee?" Sasuke asked skeptically, when he saw the huge size fo the mug Naruto was drinking. "You'll be even more crazy than usual with all that caffeine."

"Well, you took a lot of energy from me this morning in the shower," Naruto teased, causing Sasuke to blush brightly at the memory.

"Quiet, you horny idiot, you were the one who started it, though not very well. Maybe without coffee you are impotent," Sasuke countered.

"Wow, you two really have a ... unique relationship," Sakura commented. "I can't believe you lasted even this long together. You're certainly not like any of Naruto's previous boyfriends."

Sasuke scowled at her. Why did she have to remind him of that now? Wasn't his day already bad enough?

"Be nice, Sakura," Naruto said firmly. "I think the reason I love him so much is because he **is** so different."

"Stop being so sappy," Sakura huffed. "It's annoying, especially since you know I don't have a boyfriend right now."

"Well, I haven't had a boyfriend in a long, long time, and I've never had one I'm so crazy about," Naruto cooed, much to the annoyance of both Sakura and Sasuke.

"Drink your coffee, you stupid sap," Sasuke chided him. "We're running out of time before class."

"That's right," Sakura said, "You are both pre-law, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Naruto said with a huge smile. "It's like fate or something. We'll be able to have a lot of the same classes together over the next couple of years, not just this one class." He took a sip of coffee. "I just can't believe my luck!"

"You want to have classes together in the future," Sasuke said absently, and as he said it out loud, he realized how surprised he sounded. Why had he not thought of it before Naruto said it? It seemed like such a natural thing for couples to do. Did he not consider them a couple? He had been fine calling Naruto his boyfriend, but for some reason that did not translate into them being a couple in his mind.

"Yeah, of course," Naruto affirmed confidently. "Do … you not want to?"

Sasuke got a thoughtful look on his face. "Let's just see if we can survive this class together without killing each other first," Sasuke answered.

"What are you talking about? We'll be fine," Naruto cheered. "We can help each other study and then we'll both get A's!"

"I don't need the help of an idiot to get an A," Sasuke quipped.

"I bet I can do better than you," Naruto countered.

"Alright, alright, truce," Sauke interrupted. "I have to head off to class now, but we should all hang out some time. It was nice to meet you personally Sasuke. Take care of this big idiot; he can't do it himself." She smacked Naruto on the back of the head. Poor Naruto.

"Bye, Sakura, I'll get you back for this later," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Bye, Naruto. Goodbye, Sasuke," Sakura said, turning towards him, "If you ever want to see some embarrassing pictures from Naruto's freshman year, let me know. I have this great one where Naruto is using a jump rope to …"

"NOTHING!" Naruto yelled and jumped out of his seat to shove Sakura away. The action caused everyone in the shop to turn and stare at him. Naruto looked around and laughed nervously. What was he supposed to do now?"

Sasuke noticed the troubled look on Naruto's face and thought up a way to cover for him. It was not that hard to think of something, but he debated whether or not he should help him or see what Naruto would come up with on his own. When Naruto just stood there sweating, Sasuke decided to put him out of his misery. He would figure out how Naruto could pay him back later.

"Don't worry, Naruto," Sasuke said loud enough for the whole shop to hear, "You may not remember anything right now, but you will be able to get it all before the midterm." Sasuke made a show of patting Naruto on the back and pulling out his book to show something to Naruto.

Naruto caught on pretty fast and grabbed the book from Sasuke to read something. "Thanks, Sasuke," he said gently, but not for the reason that the people in the shop thought.

The explanation seemed to placate everyone. This was a shop on the university campus, after all, and most of the patrons were students themselves. They were no strangers to the stress of midterms as most of them had gone through it themselves.

"Why don't we head to class before we are banned from this place?" Sasuke sighed. He gathered up his books and his tea, then waited for Naruto to do the same.

Within the hour, both of them were seated in the large lecture hall for their Criminology class. It took Sasuke a while to convince Naruto to sit in the front of the class with him instead of in the back like he normally did.

"Fine, I'll sit with you," Naruto whined, "but we'll have to save an extra seat for my friend: Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked in surprise. "You are friends with Shikamaru. Isn't he the top student in this class? How are you friends with him?"

"Are you jealous?" Naruto teased.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled in warning.

"Relax, I'm not cheating off him or anything like that. Shikamaru may seem like a brainiac, but he is really just a laid back guy with a high IQ. Sure he is smart, but he would rather hang out doing nothing than study. We met one time when we were both goofing off in a completely boring class," Naruto explained.

"Anyway," he continued, "We'll have to save him a seat. He's sure to be late: always is."

Sasuke was going to say something, but just at that moment, the professor walked in and started talking. Sasuke just nodded and threw his jacket at Naruto to put on the seat next to him.

"Good morning class," the professor shouted, starting the class. "I hope you were all watching the news like you should. If you were, you may have seen a story on a criminal case that happened just this last weekend on campus that is relevant to what we are discussing in the class right now, which is … ?" 

"Hate crimes," the class chimed at his prompting.

"Correct," the professor said, nodding. "So, today we will be discussing the case of Kiba Inuzuku."

~To be continued~


End file.
